Melodía de Amor
by Nala Matter
Summary: Bella por razones de fuerza mayor se tiene que cambiar de ciudad, al llegar encontrará trabajo en un parque de diversiones pero ¿es sólo trabajo lo que encontrará? o pasión, sexo, diversión y amor. Todo esto acompañado de mucha música
1. Mi vida antes de

**1.- Mi vida antes de...**

Canción::: Bad romances

¿Qué es la música? para mí la música es todo me encanta, me entretiene y a veces me entristece. ¿ Y si la vida girara entorno a ella y si para cada situación, cada momento, cada lugar existiera la melodía perfecta que encaje en tu vida algo así como LA BANDA SONORA DE TU VIDA? sería posible la verdad me gusta pensar que si. Así es como comienza esta historia en realidad, mi historia con la música es que la verdad, ella siempre a estado y me ha a acompañado. Como dice el dicho: "NO HAY MAL QUE POR BIEN NO VENGA", y yo lo comprobé de una manera no muy agradable.

Vamos por parte la primera seria mi vida antes de… ya que de aquí en adelante mi vida toma un giro de 180 grados. Mi vida como la definiría… seria tranquila, apacible aunque no creo que feliz, pero si alegre, si digamos que alegre. Oh! se me olvido ¿ya dije mi nombre? me parece que no bueno aquí vamos… mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan pero todos me dicen bella y ya me acostumbre a ese nombre. Vivía en Forks, Washington digo vivía porque mi vida cambio de repente.

Toda mi vida viví en ese pueblo no era una gran ciudad pero tenía todo lo que yo quería: tranquilidad, oscuridad y soledad. ¡Oh si! Preciada soledad, en todo la forma de la palabra.

Mis padres se llaman Charlie un ser parecido a mi algo en lo físico como en el genio, un hombre tranquilo, serio y callado. Luego en otro polo totalmente diferente esta mi madre Renée una mujer llena de alegría, energía y como me gusta decirlo llena de hiperactividad.

Un día en el que yo estaba en mi cuarto los escuche hablar:

- Tenemos que decírselo no falta más de un mes para el cambio y creo que se lo tomara mejor si se lo decimos con tiempo **– **Charlie se notaba preocupado e incluso triste.

- Cariño la conozco y sé que entre más tarde mejor, no tendrá tiempo de renegar y simplemente lo aceptara **– **

No me gustaba nada el tono de su conversación. Dicen que existe el karma, yo sé que sí, pero lo que no sé es que fue lo que hice para merecer ese castigo.

Baje las escaleras pero algo me decía que mejor me quedaba arriba, la curiosidad me gano. Los dos estaban sentados en la mesa, sus caras reflejaban por un lado curiosidad y por el otro angustia.

- Hija ven tenemos algo que decirte – sentí una escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo, Renée estaba muy contenta – hace un par de días tu padre recibió una excelente noticia lo trasladaron a la cuidad de…

Y eso fue todo para mí, deje de escuchar porque ya nada me importaba subí rápidamente las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto. No quería pensar así que me recosté en mi cama y me dormí.

Al día siguiente tenia instituto me duche, me vestí y peine. No quería ver a mis papás por lo que baje corriendo y salí como ráfaga de viento. En la esquina de mi casa como todos los días paso el bus, di gracias que pasara más temprano que de que costumbre ya que vi a Renée en la puerta de la casa, de seguro quería hablar conmigo, estaba molesta con ella por lo que escuche, no se me estaba consultado se me estaba anunciando.

Recién puede percibir todas mis emociones: la primera sorpresa, la segunda rabia, rabia porque nunca pensé que fue ese a suceder. Saque mi teléfono, pulse play y la primera canción que sonó fue Bad Romance

Era la excéntrica de lady gaga. De pronto lo vi aquel por el cual tanto me iba a doler dejar este pueblo, uno ojos azul mar me miraban desde una esquina era perfecto, alto, musculoso, con una cabellera rubia y su piel blanca como la cal.

**_I want your drama (quiero tu drama)_**

**_The touch of your healing (el contacto de tu mano)_**

**_I want you leather-studed kiss in the sand (quiero tu piel clavada en la arena)_**

**_And I want your love (y quiero tu amor)_**

**_Love-love-love (amor – amor – amor)_**

**_I want your love (quiero tu amor)_**

**_Love-love-love (amor – amor – amor)_**

**_I want your love (quiero tu amor)_**

**_You know that I want you (sabes que te quiero)_**

**_And you know that I need you (sabes que te nesecito)_**

**_I want it bad (quiero un mal)_**

**_Bad romance (mal romance)_**

**_I want your loving (Te quiero Como amante)_**

**_And I want your revenge (y quiero tu venganza)_**

**_You and me could write a bad romance (tu y yo podríamos escribir un mal romance)_**

**_I want your loving (quiero tu amor)_**

**_All your love is revenge (y todas tus venganzas de amor)_**

**_You and me could write a bad romance (tu y yo podríamos escribir un mal romance)_**

Todavía no podía creer que todo eso era mío, dios que hombre vestía unos jeans ajustados y una camisa blanca con algunos botones abiertos. Cuando baje del bus sus brazos me atraparon y en ese instante junte nuestros labios, fue uno de los mejores besos apasionado de la historia. Oh como besaba y su lengua con la mía juntas fue la conclusión de pura pasión.

- Hola guapa – su aliento una mezcla de menta y cigarrillos fue lo primero que sentí.

- Hola – fue todo lo que pude decir. Mis mejillas siempre coloradas, baje la mirada.

La canción seguía pero no me puede concentrarme en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera sus labios, sus bellos y deliciosos labios.

Mis pies tocaron el suelo, entrelace nuestras manos y nos dirigimos a los casilleros. La canción que toco en mi teléfono me gustaba, pero lo que no me agradaba era el titulo, lo nuestro no era un mal romance, es cierto él no era ningún príncipe azul pero yo no era ninguna princesa, para mi estaba bien, más que bien, prefecto.

Sentía las miradas de toda la escuela, todos fijos en nuestras manos juntas, me sentí poderosa, bella y envidiada por todas.

- Hasta aquí llego el recorrido guapa nos vemos en un rato – su mirada era intensa, y de nuevo nos besamos, y nuevamente fue más que un beso, fue lujuria y deseo.

- ¿Me vas a esperar a la salida de la puerta?- pregunte coquetamente batiendo mis pestañas, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Por supuesto que sería de mí si no besara eso labios – me giño un ojo y se fue.

James era todo lo que podía pedir para un novio, era guapo, popular, con carácter, y aunque todos decían que era un mujeriego a mi no me importaba siempre me he dicho: "LO QUE NO FUE EN TU AÑO NO TE HACE DAÑO". Lo conocía desde el primer día que entre a esta escuela pero cuando realmente me hablo fue hace poco más de 2 meses. Se me acerco y no sabía porque me invito a salir yo y mis amigas estábamos eufóricas, no sabía qué hacer si gritar, correr o desmayarme. El chico más guapo me invitaba a salir, no es que fuera fea pero tampoco soy la belleza andante, me considero el prototipo de chica común: delgada, pálida, mi pelo era de color café al igual que mis ojos.

- ¡Woow! ¿Qué fue eso? – me dijo Camille, era una de mis mejores amigas y también la más bonita del grupo, cabello rubio, ojos verdes y una sonrisa de miss universo y para qué decir de su cuerpo. – casi te come con la mirada.

- Bueno que te puedo decir soy irresistible – reí como tonta. Ni yo misma me creí lo que dije.

- Ok reina de la belleza vamos sino llegaremos tarde de nuevo y esa vieja solterona nos va a suspender – lo dijo en un tono un poco decepcionada. Me pareció verla enojada pero estaba en mi burbuja y no me preocupaba nada más que aquel rubio dueño de mis suspiros.

Para ser sincera no eran una de mis clases favoritas pero no era la peor. En español me iba normal ni bien ni mal, me encanta el acento no lo puedo negar es muy sexy.

Nos sentamos en el ultimo asiento del fondo como siempre, la profesora era una mejer de cómo 35 años trigueña de rizos negros, que usaba unos tacones de 10cm, me gusta esta clase también porque ella era una de las profesoras que mejor se vestía. Hoy traía puesto un vestido negro con pintitas blancas, corto apegado a la cintura, ya que estábamos en primavera y era un día un poco caluroso.

La clase comenzó rápido entre materia y ejercicios paso rápida. El timbre sonó recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta, lo busque con la mirada y estaba ahí recostado en uno de los pilares con sus cabellos rubios mojados y su mirada perfecta.

Me gustaba pensar en nosotros como novios, aunque él no me lo había pedido se podía decir que lo éramos, habíamos estado saliendo en estos casi dos meses, estábamos juntos todo el día, él me hablaba cariñosamente. Eso es lo que hacen los novio ¿o no?

Al llegar a la cafetería nos dirigimos al final de ella, se podía distinguir dos mesas juntas en las cuales estaban el grupo de mis amigas que era: Camille, Mía y Denise. Junto con ellas estaban los amigos de james la mayoría no sabía sus nombres por dos razones: la primera todos eran uno malditos arrogantes y segundo tengo pésima memoria, pero todos eran grandes y muy poco amables.

- Bella, Bella, Bella que bueno verte – era el más sarcástico de todos un hijo de puta se llamaba Richard, a él no le gustaba que anduviera con james y siempre decía comentarios odiosos – ve que todavía dura la diversión o es qué todavía no se la das.

Mía que era la que estaba enamorada de él babeaba como tonta, y todos rieron, excepto Camille que se levanto y dijo:

- No, Richard mi amiga no es como todas las zorras con las que andas, entendemos que estés acostumbrado a andar con ellas y se te está pegando lo estúpido – todos no paraban de reírse, Richard se paro y se fue.

Nos sentamos con james juntos y comimos lo que teníamos, como el imbécil mayor se fue no ocurrió ningún incidente más. Sonó de nuevo el timbre, y James me susurro al oído:

- No podre llevarte a tu casa hoy tengo un problema que solucionar nos vemos en la tarde en el mismo lugar, te espero guapa no tardes.

Y eso fue todo para que mis bragas se desasieran. Me levante y salí antes de que tuviera que tener que cambiármelas.

Antes de tener que entrar a mí siguiente clase vi a Camille a punto de entrar a su aula y le dije:

- Gracias te debo una, eres mis superhéroe.

- De nada amiga siempre estoy para espantar imbéciles que lo único que saben es mirar culos.

Nos reímos y nos despedimos ya que español era la única clase que me tocaba con ella y a la siguiente se iba a retirar. Entre a literatura era una de mis clases favoritas, aparte de que me iba muy bien y ere la favorita de la profesora, al entrar me recibió con una sonrisa. Era una mejer agradable, joven pero muy seria se veía que le gustaba su trabajo.

Me senté a lado de Mía en la mitad de del última fila. Ella era una de mis amigas que a decir verdad al principio no nos llevamos bien pero que después nos conocimos mejor y nos agradamos, ¿quién dice que la primera impresión importa? puras babosadas.

El resto del día paso rápido de ahí en adelante me tocaron casi todas las materias que me gustaban, lo único malo es que James no estaba, me había acostumbrado a su presencia, a su olor, y su calor.


	2. Razones, propósitos y conclusiones

** 2.- Razones, propósitos y conclusiones**

_**Canción::: Call Me When You're Sober de evanescence**_

Llegue a casa con mucho pesar, no quería hablar con Renée, por más que lo intentara la idea no me agradaba para nada. ¿Por qué todo se tiene que complicar? ¿Por qué no pueden fluir las cosas? La razón…porque así es mi vida.

- Hija, vas a ver que es lo mejor para todos, es una ciudad preciosa, vamos a conocer gente nueva, y podremos decorar la casa nueva – todas las razones que me daba, me di cuenta que las decía mas para ella que para mí, ella era la que estaba detrás de todo esto.

No le dije nada, le puse mi mirada más diabólica y subí a mi cuarto. Decidí tomar una ducha ya que dentro de unas horas me iba a encontrar con james.

Fui muy meticulosa, limpie cada parte de mi cuerpo, luego a fuera me seque, y me puse crema corporal que hacía que mi piel fuera más suave, me puse uno jeans un poco ajustados quería verme sexy, pero no tan provocativa, lo combine con una camisa Calipso de encaje con mangas cortas, y unas convers negras. No aplique mucho maquillaje, solamente un brillo gloss rosa claro para que resaltaran mis labios y una máscara de pestañas suave.

Todavía me quedaba tiempo así que abrí me laptop y revise mi correo, me fije en uno especial que era de Camille, me pareció raro porque ella nunca me mandaba e-mails.

_Es urgente llámame cuando llegues a mi casa porque mi teléfono sufrió una faya, repito es muy urgente._

_Camille._

Busque mi teléfono, y no aparecía, lo busque en mi cama, mochila, cómoda, el maldito no lo pude encontrar, justo ahora. Hasta que sonó una melodía, estaba en el bolsillo de mi chaleco, era él que me llamaba.

- Baja estoy afuera en la vuelta de tu casa no te demores.- y corto. Se notaba algo molesto.

Por suerte mamá no estaba, de seguro había ido algún curso raro, no les había dicho a mis padres que salía con james, no creo que les hubiese gustado saber así es que les ahorre el mal sabor, y tampoco quería que me alejaran de él. Algo menos de que preocuparme, todas las tardes nos juntábamos y salíamos al parque, al cine o simplemente estar juntos, me encantaba pasar tiempo con él, aunque fueran solo unas horas, la adrenalina de salir escondidos me recorría todo mi cuerpo, el deseo también se hacía presente. Una tarde cuando fuimos al cine, nos sentamos al final, estaba todo muy oscuro y a los veinte segundos de la película sentí unos labios recorrer todo mi cuello dejando besos húmedos por donde pasara, jamás me había sentido tan excitada, me acerque más a él, hasta llegar a su boca, metí por instinto mi lengua, nos seguimos besando a tal punto que mis bragas estaban empapadas, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer con el contacto, su mano bajo delicadamente hasta la parte baja de mi pantalón, cerca de mi intimidad tocándola, me sentí muy nerviosa nunca había llegado tan lejos con un chico. Me Aleje un poco, el se dio cuenta y me susurro al oído:

- Tranquila no va a pasar nada que tu no quieras lo prometo – su voz era ronca y muy sensual.

Siguió tocándome, esta vez mucho más lento y matador. Su mano estaba debajo de mi camisa, sus dedos llegaron a mis senos masajeándolos tocando mis pezones. Un sonido nunca antes reproducido por mi salió de mi boca. Quise que siguiera, necesitaba que siguiera. Al parecer lo noto porque me dio una irresistible sonrisa.

Mi lengua cada vez más adentro de su boca y mi respiración acelerada, de repente sentí sus dedos dentro de mí, fue una sensación extraña pero deliciosa, salían y entraban de mi cada vez más rápido, mi corazón lo sentía latir errático. Me faltaba el aire y sin saberlo llegó, intenso, rápido y demoledor.

- Creo que deberíamos ver mejor la película – me senté rectamente y no lo volví a mirar por el resto de la película

A la salida tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me miro con sus profundos ojos azules.

- Lo siento no lo quise hacer me deje llevar por la situación, me perdonas. – ¡Dios! como me miraba, sus ojitos tenían un brillo de sinceridad.

- Claro, no te puedo culpar solamente a ti, yo también me deje llevar – lo abrase y nos fuimos.

Desde esa vez empezamos a descubrirnos más y más hasta llegar a tener sexo dentro del auto de su primo. Mi mente era un panal de abejas sin querer lo iba alejando mas de mí, lo quería pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para entregarme a él.

Corrió una brisa y todo mi cabello se movió sentí una pequeña melodía, no sé si me la imaginaba, o si dentro de mí la escuchaba, la letra me tentaba a hacer algo que realmente quería pero mi razón siempre estaba delante.

Por detrás sentí unos brazos fuerte que me tomaban por m cintura, estrechando nuestros cuerpos, de nueva la sensación de querer algo más se hacía presente.

- Me fascina tu olor y tu piel es tan suave, nena te lo juro me vuelves loco – me lo dijo en un ronroneo que me erizo la piel.

- Yo también te extrañe, aunque pensándolo bien – me apegue mas a él – me gusta más cuando nos reencontramos.

Me di la vuelta, había algo en su mirada, pena, preocupación. Toque su mejilla con mucho cariño y nos abrazamos.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – le pregunte un poco preocupada – Me dijiste que tenias que solucionar un problema ¿Qué era?

- Nada – su respuesta fue seca, algo me ocultaba.

- Me puedes contar si quieres. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Sonrió pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos - Lo sé, pero ¿tú puedes confiar en mí?- me pillo desprevenida.

- Claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada. Vamos tengo algo que mostrarte.

Junto sus manos con las mías y les dio un apretón. Llegamos a una plaza en la que nos sentamos, me dio una mirada y luego dijo:

- Antes que nada tengo que decirte algo Bella – esto me preocupo, él nunca me llamaba por mi nombre.

En ese instante vi a Camille que se bajaba de un auto y venia corriendo hacia mí, estaba furiosa. Del otro lado del auto estaba Richard, me pregunto que estarían haciendo eso dos juntos.

James se tenso y se puso pálido.

- Bella te juro no lo quise hacer de verdad te quiero tu eres más importante que todo por favor... –

Fue todo lo que alcance a escuchar porque justo en ese momento Camille le daba una cachetada a james en todo su cara dejándola colorada como tomate.

- ¡Maldito cerdo egoísta cómo pudiste hacerle eso a ella que siempre confió en ti los dos hijos de perra que se creen contéstame!

- ¡Camille! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué le pegaste y qué haces acá?

- No le dijiste verdad eres un... – ella me miro extrañamente.

-Ya basta, bella la verdad... la verdad es...

- Bella este imbécil aposto con el otro cerdo que te llevaba a la cama en menos de tres meses y te convencía de hacer un video porno para luego ponerlo en la web.

Me quede helada todo lo que me había dicho, todas las promesas, los besos, los momentos todo se quebró en miles de pedacitos tal cual se quiebre un espejo.

- ¿Es verdad? – fue lo único que pude decir, mi voz se rompió en lo que fue el comienzo de un llanto que por fuera no se notaba pero por dentro me mataba.

- Bella por favor escúchame esto no es lo que parece – hubiera jurado que estaba llorando pero tenía la vista un poco nublada seguramente con mis propias lagrimas.

- Sácame de aquí por favor – le alcance a decir a Camille, con una lagrima que rodaba por mi mejilla.

- Bella te lo suplico escúchame. Espera... –

Salí corriendo y tome el primer taxi que vi sin mirar atrás, ya hablaría con Camille, no quería volver le ha ver la cara a él.

.

.

.

- Señorita llegamos son... –ni cuenta me di, llegue y me subí y no traía ni un miserable dólar.

En ese momento la vecina de al lado paso. La llame con la mano para que se acercara, baje el vidrio y le dije:

- Por favor me puedes emprestar para pagar el taxi en la casa te los de vuelvo ¡por favor! – no sé con qué cara me vio la chica que simplemente me paso los dólares y asintió.

- Tome aquí tiene gracias.

Salí del taxi pero la chica me dijo algo mientras se iba corriendo:

- No te preocupes Bella después arreglamos cuídate nos vemos – y se fue corriendo. Que rápido corría.

- ¡Gracias! – Alcance a gritarle.

Entre a la casa estaba vacía, corrí escaleras arriba. Puse play a mi equipo y me puse mis audífonos, le subí el volumen lo más alto posible, que mierda mis tímpanos. Una música particularmente fuerte sonó.

_**Don't cry to me (no llores por mí)**_

_**If you loved me (si me amaras)**_

_**You would be here with me (estarias aquí conmigo)**_

_**You want me (si tú me quieres)**_

_**Confine me (ven a buscarme)**_

_**Make up your mind (y arregla tu mente)**_

_**Should I let you fall (debería haberte dejado caer)**_

_**Lose it all (perdiéndolo todo)**_

_**So maybe you can remember yourself (y tal vez así te puedas recordar a ti mismo)**_

_**Can't keep believing (no puedo seguir creyéndolo)**_

_**We're only deceiving ourselves (no hicimos más que engañarnos a nosotros mismos)**_

_**And I'm sick of the lie (y estoy cansada de las mentiras)**_

_**And you're too late (y ahora es demasiado tarde para ti)**_

Pude reconocerla aunque no la escuchaba muy a menudo era evanescence. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Todo era una puta mentira, que ingenua fui.

_**Couldn't take the blame (no puedes culparme)**_

_**Sick with shame (enferma de pena)**_

_**Must be exhausting to lose your own game (ya debes estar cansado de ganar tu propio juego)**_

_**Selfishly hated (egoístamente odiado)**_

_**No wonder you're jaded (no pregunto si te cansaste)**_

_**You can't play the victim this time (no puedes hacerte la victima esta vez)**_

_**And you're too late (y ahora es demasiado tarde para ti)**_

Llore como nunca antes había llorado, no sé si fue porque le creí, porque fui una maldita niña estúpida que quería un príncipe azul, de algo sé es que ra porque lo quería.

Todo era confusión en mi mente. El rock me aturdía y la letra encajaba mostrándome la realidad. Cada vez que sonaba me daba cuenta que yo sola cabe mi propia tumba. Como pude y pensar que estuve a punto de entregarlo todo por completo.

Me debí quedarme dormida porque un timbre me despertó y estaba todo oscuro. Me levante hecha polvo y abrí la puerta, era Camille.

- Cariño no quería que lo supieras así pero cuando me entere supe que tenía que decirte, el imbécil de Richard me dijo...

- Espera. Adentro me explicas mejor Renée no debe tardar en llegar y no quiero que escuche.

Subimos a mi cuarto, puse llave y le pregunte:

- Ahora dime cómo te enteraste.

- La cosa fue así, mira desde un principio él y su grupito nunca me cayeron bien pero como tú y Mía querían a los dos estúpidos mayores me las aguante. – Tomo aire. Me di cuenta que le costaba decirme la verdad y buscaba las palabras menos dolorosas, pero aunque buscara en un diccionario por días nunca iba a encontrar nada que no fuera absolutamente doloroso e hiriente.

- Hasta hace unos días me entere de un juego que tenía que consistía en grabarse mientras tenían sexo, el video más atrevido ganaba 600 dólares yo no lo podía creer. Luego supe que James estaba concursando desde hace dos meses. No fue difícil unir las piezas, pero también sabía que no me iban a decir si tú eras también parte de esto así que le dije a Felipe que quería participar con él y el muy imbécil acepto ya sabía que estaba hace meses detrás de mi no fue difícil hacer que me confesara quienes participaban.

- ¿pero hace cuanto tiempo sabias?

- Espera todavía no llego ahí. Después de salir con él en una cita le dije que quería entrar pero primera quería saber quienes participaban para conocerlos, me dijo que el que empezó todo fue Richard y luego entraron los demás.

- Camille al grano – dije cansada.

- Si lo siento. Me dijo que James no quería entrar porque se le hacía muy fácil, entonces Richard le propuso un reto acostarse con una virgen y grabar dos videos y ponerlos en la web.

De solo imaginármelo se me revolvió el estomago, ya me veía en internet y como todo el instituto se burlaba de mi.

- Y ¿cómo entro yo en todo esto?

- Bueno pusieron el nombre de tres chicas y saliste tú, por eso que James te busco así de repente y todos los estúpidos comentarios de Richard te decían la verdad.

Era verdad, siempre el estúpido me decía cosas como: James como vamos con la producción o eres muy bonita las cámaras te aman. El muy hijo de perra, como los odiaba a los dos.

- Hoy recién pude hacer que el estúpido de Felipe me digiera con quien James iba a grabar y cuando.

- Camille no me siento bien, podríamos seguir hablando mañana por favor.

- Oh amiga claro descansa yo te veré mañana ¿quieres que te pase a buscar?

- Está bien – le dije y nos despedimos.

No lo podía terminar de creer como pude ser tan fácil. Sentí un ruido y supe que era mi papá el que llegaba no lo quería ver así que me encerré en mi curto ya no quería pensar en nada pero se me hizo imposible, que iba hacer ahora, por suerte estábamos a finales de curso y de repente pensé en el traslado de papá.

Sentí que forcejaban la puerta y la abrí era Charlie.

- Bella ¿puedo hablar contigo por favor? – se notaba triste, por lo que le hable.

- Si papá pasa.

- Hija la verdad es que hace unos meses me ofrecieron el traslado a San Francisco. Hija california es precioso, me quieren como jefe de policía y no podía decir que no, primero porque es una gran suma de dinero, y también porque sé que tu mamá acá ella no es feliz, odia el frio con todo su ser siempre ha sido así, y cuando me lo dijeron me pidieron que fuera lo más antes posible pero yo estaba esperando el momento perfecto para decírtelo pero no lo encontraba, hace dos meses deberíamos habernos cambiado pero yo lo he estado aplazando solo por ti cariño.

Charlie de verdad se notaba triste, y todo por lo necia que soy, si hubiera sido más comprensiva nada de lo de James me estaría pasando, sin pensármelo mucho tome una decisión.

- Papá te entiendo y lo pensé mejor – trate de ser lo más sincera posible ya que mentir se me daba pésimo – si quiero ir a San Francisco tienes razón mamá no está a gusto acá. Lo mejor será que nos mudemos.

Charlie tenía una mueca de sorpresa y alivio, me sonrió y me pregunto - ¿Estás segura?

- Si papá lo más antes posible mejor – en parte eso era verdad me quería ir y no verle más la cara al maldito imbécil.

- Entonces me pondré en contacto con la agencia que te parece ¿en un mes más?

- ¿No puede ser antes?

- Claro, entonces en dos semanas nos vamos.

- Ok papá en dos semanas – lo repetí para estar segura por mi misma

- Le avisare a Renée va a estar feliz, descansa hija nos vemos.

- Hasta mañana papá.

.

.

.

Me duche y al verme en el espejo me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos con razón Charlie tenía esa cara, debió haber pensado que era por el viaje sí supiera.

Suspire, como me dolía suspirar ahora, me acosté y pensé en que mañana no sería un buen día, tenía que solucionar algunos problemas.

* * *

_**Hola! ojala que les guste el capitulo y me digan que les parecio *u* subire caps los martes y viernes**_

_**saludos!**_


	3. Salvándome a mi misma

3**.- Salvándome a mi misma**

_**Canción::: going under de evanescence y te llore un rio de maná **_

Me desperté con la ligera sensación de que todo iba a salir bien, aunque mi cuerpo no me acompañaba, ya que me dolía desde la punta del pelo hasta mi último dedo del pie. Todo esto se debía a la extraña costumbre de que cada vez que tenia pena me subía al techo de mi casa a ver la luna y las estrellas, estar ahí me tranquilizaba profundamente. Debí de estar varias horas ya que luego empezó a llover, pero ni así fui capaz de bajarme y abrigarme.

Las consecuencias: ahora estaban en cama, con escalofríos, y fiebre altísima.

- Bella cariño estas con mucha temperatura, no vas a poder ir al instituto hoy, llamare para avisar que estas enferma.

- Si mamá.

- Hijas que bueno que hallas comprendido cómo se dieron las cosas y créeme va a ser lo mejor para todos.

- Si mamá. - Era todo lo que podía decir me dolía mucho la garganta y la cabeza como para dar respuestas más elaboradas.

Antes de seguir durmiendo me acorde que Camille iba a pasarme a buscar, así es que le dije a mi mamá que la llamara a su casa, no quería hablar con ella, apuesto a que debe pensar que no quiero ir solo para no encontrarme con James. Bueno también era una suerte esta enfermedad porque la verdad es que igual no quería verle la cara a ningunos del los imbéciles de la escuela.

Me sumergí en un sueño profundo. Para luego cada cierto tiempo Renée subía y me traía una pastilla para el dolor, comida y para revisar mi estado de salud.

Y así pasaron los días ni cuenta me di cuando ya faltaba menos de tres días para la mudanza final. Baje las escaleras, a medio día porque ya me sentía bien y porque ya no tenía instituto, se habían acabado las clases hace dos días atrás y oficialmente comenzaban las vacaciones.

La casa estaba casi completamente vacía, todo estaba en cajas y algunas cosas tapadas con sabanas blancas, parecía la casa fantasma solo faltaban las arañas, que terrorífico.

- Bella y ¿cómo vas con tus cosas ya empacaste todo cielo, cuantas cajas ocupaste?

La pregunta me pillo desprevenida se me había olvidado empacar mis cosas. Dios si no me daba prisa todo lo mio se iba a quedar acá. Le dije a Renée entre mentira y mentira que eran pocas cosas y me faltaba poco.

Comí lo más rápido posible, ya que tenía que darme prisa en guardar todas mis cosas no iba a ser algo fácil. Subí escaleras arriba, busque mi teléfono y pulse play.

La canción comenzaba lentamente, pude reconocer que era una de mis bandas favoritas en español, era mana...

_**Yo aquí llorándote un río**_

_**Mandándome al olvido**_

_**¡Qué cosa más injusta amor!**_

_**Fuiste matando mis pasiones,**_

_**Tachando mis canciones,**_

_**Me tenías pisoteado,**_

_**Estaba desahuseado.**_

_**No es justo, no bebé**_

_**Oh oh veo**_

_**Pero este mundo ya giró**_

_**Y ahora te tocó perder**_

_**Oh oh veo**_

_**Bebé te lloré todo un río**_

_**(Bebé, bebé)**_

_**Bebé, te lloré a reventar**_

_**(Bebé, bebé)**_

_**Oh no no no, no tienes corazón,**_

_**No te vuelvo a amar.**_

_**Te lloré todo un río,**_

_**Ahora llórame un mar.**_

La canción seguía, mientras que yo la tarareaba, caja tras cajas iba acomodando los 17 años de mi vida, ropa, zapatos, bolsos, cds, mi equipo de música que tenía dos parlante, que casi nunca los ocupaba ya que siempre usaba mis audífonos, y la lista continuaba, una innumerable pila de recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza.

Mamá me dijo que sólo llevara lo más importante, porque la casa nueva estaba completamente amoblada, lo que más tristeza me iba a dar era dejar mi cama, era especialmente lo mejor de mi cuarto.

Cerca de las doce de la noche termine con todo. Mi vida material se resumió en siete enormes cajas de mudanza, dos maletas y un bolso de mano. Genial.

_**NOW I WILL TELL YOU WHAT IVE DONE FOR YOU – (ahora te dire lo que he echo por ti)**_

_**50 THOUSAND TEARS IVE CRIED. (50 mil lagrimas he llorando)**_

_**SCREAMING, DECEIVING AND BLEEDING FOR YOU – (gritando, engañando y sangrando por ti)**_

_**AND YOU STILL WONT HEAR ME. **__**(Y aun así tú no me escuchas)**_

_**(GOING UNDER) (Hundiendome)**_

_**DONT WANT YOUR HAND THIS TIME - ILL SAVE MYSELF. **__**(No quiero tu mano esta vez, me salvare por mi mima)**_

_**MAYBE ILL WAKE UP FOR ONCE (WAKE UP FOR ONCE) (quizas me despertaré por una vez)**_

_**NOT TORMENTED DAILY DEFEATED BY YOU (sin estar atormentada diariamente y derrotada por ti)**_

_**JUST WHEN I THOUGHT ID REACHED THE BOTTOM (justo cuando pense que habria alcanzado el fondo)**_

_**IM DYING AGAIN (yo estoy muriendo de Nuevo)**_

_**IM GOING UNDER (GOING UNDER) (me estoy hundiendome)**_

_**DROWNING IN YOU (DROWNING IN YOU) (ahogandome en ti)**_

_**I'M FALLING FOREVER (FALLING FOREVER) (callendo por siempre)**_

_**IVE GOT TO BREAK THROUGH (tengo que abrirme paso)**_

_**I'M GOING UNDER (yo me estoy hundiendome)**_

_**BLURRING AND STIRRING - THE TRUTH AND THE LIES. **__**(Confusa y conmovida, la verdad y la mentira)**_

_**(SO I DONT KNOW WHATS REAL) SO I DONT KNOW WHATS REAL AND WHATS NOT (AND WHATS NOT) (Asi que ya no se lo que es real y lo que no)**_

_**ALWAYS CONFUSING THE THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD (siempre confundo los pensamientos en mi cabeza)**_

_**SO I CANT TRUST MYSELF ANYMORE (asi que ya no puedo confiar en mi…)**_

No puedo creer que siga llorando por ese imbécil, no le había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas, no quiero seguir cayendo más en su juego, no puedo ser más la niña fácil que cae en sus brazos, este viaje me va a servir para poder olvidarlo y superarme a mí misma.

Rápidamente pasaron los días y la última vez que lo vi fue cuando iba en el taxi a las afueras de la cuidad. Ya habíamos mandado todo sólo nos quedaban las maletas con ropa y yo llevaba un bolso de mano. Para mi mala suerte se me quedo en la cocina y a mitad de camino me tuve que bajar corriendo, entrar en casa y sacarlo, primero muerta antes de dejarlo, ahí llevaba mis pertenencias más importantes.

A la salida le di un ultimo vistazo a la casa se veía triste, era un día nublado, opaco y una ráfaga de viento se levanto. Era una escena muy terrorífica.

_**IM DYING AGAIN (yo estoy muriendo de Nuevo)**_

_**IM GOING UNDER (GOING UNDER) (me estoy hundiendome)**_

_**DROWNING IN YOU (DROWNING IN YOU) (ahogandome en ti)**_

_**IM FALLING FOREVER (FALLING FOREVER) (callendo para siempre)**_

_**IVE GOT TO BREAK THROUGH (tengo que abrirme paso)**_

_**IM... (Estoy…)**_

_**SO GO ON AND SCREAM (asi que adelante y grita)**_

_**SCREAM AT ME IM SO FAR AWAY (SO FAR AWAY) (gritame, estoy tan lejos)**_

_**I WONT BE BROKEN AGAIN (AGAIN) (no estaré rota otra vez)**_

_**IVE GOT TO BREATHE - I CANT KEEP GOING UNDER (tengo que respirar, no puedo seguir hundiendome)**_

En la salida de la cuidad cerca del aeropuerto, estaban todos pude reconocer a varios de los amigos de James, entre todos vi el rostro de Mía, un olor muy hediondo emanaban, vi también que estaban todos muy drogados y ebrios, me dieron mucha lástima, ahora comprendí muy bien todo, y la suerte que tuve de alejarme de su mundo y de su realidad.

_**IM DYING AGAIN (yo estoy muriendo de Nuevo)**_

_**IM GOING UNDER (GOING UNDER) (me estoy hundiendome)**_

_**DROWNING IN YOU (DROWNING IN YOU) (ahogandome en ti)**_

_**IM FALLING FOREVER (FALLING FOREVER) (callendo para siempre)**_

_**IVE GOT TO BREAK THROUGH (tengo que abrirme paso)**_

_**IM GOING UNDER (GOING UNDER) (me estoy hundiendome)**_

_**IM GOING UNDER (DROWNING IN YOU) (me estoy hundiendome (ahogandome en ti))**_

_**IM GOING UNDER (me estoy hundiendome)**_

Intente no llorar pero se me hizo imposible, los recuerdo de lo que yo creí que era un novio ideal, aquel amor que creí ser correspondida, todo se fue a la basura, por un instante se me paso por la cabeza bajarme y reclamarle todo lo que me había hecho sufrir, pero mi razón y cordura a floraron en el momento oportuno y seguí adelante en lo que para mí era un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

_**hola a todos los que llegaron hasta aqui ñ.ñ espero que les halla gustado el capitulo nos vemos en el proximo**_

_**saludos!**_


	4. Conociendo gente nueva

** 4.- conociendo gente nueva **

_**Canción::: Sweet despotition de The Temper Trap**_

Me subí al avión con mucho optimismo siempre pensando en lo mejor, decidí dejar todo atrás. Me recosté en el asiento con mi bolso de mano cerca, saque mi teléfono pulsando play.

_**Sweet disposition**_

_**Never too soon**_

_**Oh reckless abandon,**_

_**Like no one's watching you**_

_**A moment, a love**_

_**A dream, a laugh**_

_**A kiss, a cry**_

_**Our rights, our wrongs**_

_**A moment, a love**_

_**A dream, a laugh**_

_**A moment, a love**_

_**A dream, a laugh**_

_**Just stay there**_

_**Cause I'll be comin' over**_

_**While our bloods still young**_

_**It's so young, it runs**_

_**Won't stop til it's over**_

_**Won't stop to surrender**_

La casa nueva estaba en un vecindario muy bonito, casi todas las casas eran iguales, de dos pisos, a la entrada tenía una escalera súper larga al estilo tipo colonias, unos árboles podados también se veían a la entrada, en cierto modo se parecía a nuestra casa en Forks. Se veía espaciosa por lo cual a Renée le encanto, está también tenía las habitaciones arriba, la última pieza era la mía. Adentro de la recamara estaba pintada de color celeste, tenía una venta que daba una buena perspectiva asi afuera y mayor luminosidad. También tenía un edredón del mismo color de las paredes, en realidad todo estaba en diferentes tonos de azul, las sabanas, las almohadas, el tapete. Algunos más claros y otros más oscuros como la gran cómoda que estaba en el fondo, en si la recamara era bonita pero tanto azul me mareaba tendría que hacer un cambio lo más rápido posible.

También se podía distinguir un escritorio de cristal, con algunos cajones y una silla blanca. Todo combinaba muy bien me pregunto quién la habrá ordenado y decorado, se lo tendría que preguntar a Renée luego.

Pensé en pedirle a Charlie que me colocara una repisa ya que me traje todos mis libros y no podía encontrar un lugar para acomodarlos. Asi seguí revisando la casa, me di cuenta también que tenía un baño que no era tan grande, pero era perfecto para mí, este estaba pintado en color blanco y crema.

Acomode todas mis cosas ya que ellas habían llegado en la mañana, ¿quién las habrá recibido? , luego tome una ducha porque el viaje me tenia agotada, llegamos cerca de las cinco de la tarde y calculando, más o menos deberían de ser como las nueve ya, ni cuenta me di, estaba muy concentrada ordenando que el tiempo se me paso volando.

Estábamos cenando los tres en el nuevo comedor que por cierto era muy lindo, me gusto mucho la casa nueva, me moría de ganas de conocer el puente golden gate, como en las películas me lo imaginaba.

- Mamá ¿Quién decoro y arreglo la casa? – Renée me miro con una cara llena de sorpresa.

- Bella te dije que mi amiga me estaba ayudando, ella vive aquí desde hace diez años, y le encanto saber que me mude para acá, en realidad hace tiempo que no tengo contacto con ella pero, el amigo de tu papá que trabaja con él es su ex marido y asi retomamos contacto. Ella ama todo lo que tiene que ver con el diseño, la decoración y la moda deberías conocer a su hija tiene tu edad.

Genial, ahora tendría que sociabilizar con una típica chica hueca, toda una barbie, yo y mi bocata.

- Es nuestra vecina, vive una casa mas acá, mañana las podríamos ir a visitar, ya vas a ver que buena idea.

Renée no paro de hablar en toda la cena me contó que ellas eran amigas en la secundaria pero que al salir de ella, Alisha se fue a estudiar al extranjero moda, y perdieron comunicación. También me conto que se separo de su marido cuando la única hija de la pareja era muy pequeña, más datos para que la chica no me agradara para nada de seguro era una hijita de papi.

El sol en la mañana me despertó temprano hacía años que no veía el sol en todo su esplendor, estábamos en verano y el calor era infernal.

Renée me convención de acompañarla a comprar algunas prendas por qué según ella no tenía nada de verano. Recorrimos un poco la cuidad, mi mamá nos había citado con su amiga y su hija en su casa a almorzar.

Cuando estábamos a punto de irnos Renée vio una tienda de tarot, que la vedad no lo parecía mucho ya que era muy elegante, y limpia. Mamá siempre creía cada cosa que le decían, ella pensaba que el futuro estaba escrito, siempre que podía iba a leerse las cartas o la mano, nunca me ha dicho lo que pregunta o lo que le dicen, su explicación es que es personal y no se comparte.

La mujer que nos atendió era bajita, de pelo blanco, pero no era muy mayor tendría como 46 años más o menos, era agradable si decir le nada se dirigió hacia nosotros.

- Bien damas quién desea consultar primero su destino – su mirada era profunda, sus ojos era muy parecidos a los de los gatos, de un tono gris azulado, en mi vida había conocido a una mujer más intrigante y pertúrbate pero a la vez transmitía una calma infinita.

- Hija espérame acá – sin más vi a Renée entrar a una gran habitación al final del pasillo, me preocupe al principio, nada nos decía que aquella mujer era de confiar.

Mientras la esperaba me puse a observar el lugar, estaba repleto de repisas, vitrinas en las cuales habían unas hermosas joyas, anillos, pulseras, colgantes, aros todo tipo de gemas, piedras e imanes. Un olor a incienso repletaba el lugar, unas grandes velas de infinitos colores estaban en las vitrinas. Era todo muy tranquilo y apacible.

- Sígame por acá – Renée venía detrás de la mujer – bien a ver, a ver me parece que lo puse por acá – la mujer buscaba entre las grandes vitrinas, cerraba y abría con un manojo de llaves que parecía contener miles de ellas.

Busco y busco hasta que saco una caja azul de terciopelo, la abrió y de adentro saco un gran talismán de color blanco con pequeños rasgos negros entre medio y un collar que lo sostenía. No lo podía negar era muy bonito y atrayente, te podías perder mirándolo.

- Bien qué le parece, es perfecto para usted y créame le va a servir mucho.

- Me encanto y ¿lo otro?

- Claro, aquí tiene – le entrego a Renée una pequeña bolsa roja.

- Eso sería todo muchas gracias.

- Espere. – se giro y se me quedo viendo con su mirada de gato fija en mi por un momento me asusto.

- ¿Puedo ver su mano? – me pregunto acercándose cada vez más a mí.

- Mi hija no cree en estas cosas es muy escéptica – dijo Renée en tono de respuesta.

- Tan sólo será un segundo ¿puedo? – su mirada cada vez se intensificaba cada vez más.

Solo pude asentir, aquella mujer tomo mi mano y se perdía en ella, cada vez sus ojos se achicaban cada vez más por un segundo pense en decirle algo pero estaba muy concentrada.

- Tengo algo para ti linda – me soltó y se alejo, entro en uno de los cuarto del pasillo del fondo y salió rápidamente.

- Esto servirá - me señalo mostrándome un gran anillo que en el centro tenía una hermosa piedra verde en ella. - tu destino siempre va a estar en lazado a ella, nunca la dejes sino las cosas se te pueden complicar.

- Lo siento pero de verdad no creo en esto.

- Y yo no te pido que creas, solo que te cuides.

- Hija acéptalo además está muy bonito el anillo.

- Esta bien, - no sé si lo dije para salir del apuro o porque de verdad me gustaba el anillo.

- Linda relájate esto es un regalo de mi para ti, tu aura es muy tranquila pero algo te perturba y sé que esto te va a ayudar, solo no te lo quites. – tomo mi mano izquierda y lo coloco en mi dedo índice.

- Gracias.

Renée pago su consulta, su collar y la bolsita roja que no sé qué era lo que contenía pero luego se lo preguntaría. Tomamos un taxi para directo a la casa de la amiga de mamá ya que con el retraso de la tienda se nos hizo un poco tarde, de camino iba mirando el anillo y cada vez me gustaba más.

Tocamos el timbre y una mujer un poco más baja que Renée nos recibió, era muy bella, blanca y su pelo negro azabache contrastaba con su hermosa piel.

- Nené amiga – abrazo a Renée que casi la deja sin respiración, luego hizo lo mismo conmigo que casi me rompió todas mis costillas.

- Tú debes ser Bella un gusto yo soy Alisha.

- Encantada.

- ¿Y tu hija Al?

- Adentro arreglándose pero pasen tomen asiento.

Nos sentamos en unos grandes sillones blancos, de la escalera bajo una chica de más o menos mi edad pero mucho más baja y eso que yo pensé que era baja ella era diminuta y delgada, con su cabello corto y erizado del mismo negro azabache que su madre.

- Hola un gusto soy Alice – y al igual que su madre nuevamente nos abrazo a mí y a Renée tan fuerte que nos dejo sin respiración por un momento.

El rostro de la muchacha me era familiar, me pareció haberla visto antes pero mi memoria no ayudaba mucho, nos sentamos todas y como hablaban nadie las podía callar, era una guerra de quién hablaba más sin cansarse, Renée era de ese tipo de persona que no necesitaba tema de conversación ella era el tema, comprendí porque eran tan amigas tenían muchas cosas en común y Alice no se quedaba atrás la chicas hablaba tan rápido que tenía que poner toda mi concentración para captar sus ideas.

Después de almorzar una exquisita cena, todas nos dirigimos a la terraza, Alisha fue a buscar café y Renee fue al baño, Alice se acerco a mí y me dijo:

- Hace tiempo que no te veía ¿Cómo estás? cuando mamá me dijo que venías me emocione mucho halla en Forks no nos pudimos conocer bien pero estoy segura que vamos a ser grandes amigas.

En ese momento me acorde de su rostro, Alice era la chica que me había emprestado el dinero para el taxi, no sé cómo se me pudo olvidar, por alguna razón no la vi más pero no me preocupe nunca he sido muy cerca con mis vecinos, con suerte sabia que al lado vivía una anciana y al otro el amigo de papá que se había cambiado hace poco.

- Lo siento nunca te devolví tu dinero créeme yo no soy asi pero espera.- me levante y me dirigí hacia la sala.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A buscar mi bolso te tengo que pagar lo que te debo – le dije con sinceridad no quería que pensara que era una sinvergüenza que no devolvía lo que pedía.

- No te preocupes después me lo devuelves o mejor después vemos como te lo cobro – se rio y su risa me dio miedo.

- Gracias, pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Bueno es mi casa aquí vivo – se rio nuevamente y yo me quede mirándola un poco seria. – es broma lo que pasa es que tenía que ir al entierro de mi tía, la hermana de papá, pero se me alargaron un poco las vacaciones y me quede un poco más, me encanto el pueblo es muy monono.

- Lo siento, después de ese día no te volví a ver.

- Me quede una semana más, te iba a ir a ver a tu casa pero tu mamá me dijo que estabas muy enferma y ya tenía los tickets del avión, pero también dijo que se iban a mudar aquí, hablando de eso ¿Te gusto tu cuarto? Yo ayude a mamá a decorarlo espero que no te moleste.

- No, claro que no, y si me gusto gracias. – no le podía decir que esos colores, en realidad ese color me mareaba y me traía malos recuerdos, no, no tenía que saberlo.

Tomamos el café, que al igual que la cena estaban riquísimos, sentí un poco de culpa al haber juzgado a Alice antes de conocerla, era una chica sencilla, amable, cariñosa y muy risueña.

Nos despedimos y Renée las invito para que nos juntáramos de nuevo, pero esta vez en nuestra casa.

Al llegar a casa me bañe y me recosté en mi cama pensando en que haría en mis vacaciones, nunca he hecho nada especial en ellas, pero algo me decía que esta vez iba a ser diferente. Me puse mis audífonos y comencé a escuchar una música muy tranquila que me relajaba. De a poco mis parpados se fueron cerrando, no supe más.

Los días siguientes, Alice puntualmente venia a las nueve de la mañana todos los días, no es que me molestara su presencia, ya me había acostumbrado a tener a campanita en mi cuarto, pero ¡¿a las nueve?! esta chica no dormía.

La pasábamos la mayoría del día escuchando música o conversando, o haciendo las dos cosas juntas, asi pasamos la primera semana desde mi llegada.

* * *

_**Hola! un capitulo *.* espero les guste y me digan que les parecio, sé que da pajita mandar un RR pero seria super duper que lo hiciera :D gracias por sus alerta y favoritos ñ.ñ **_

_**nos vemos el martes besos! {:**_


	5. Empezando una aventura

** 5.- Empezando una aventura.**

_**Canción::: Hot de Avril Lavingne**_

Era un día caluroso, estábamos Alice y yo en su cuarto, normalmente era un día en el de ella, y al otro en el mio. Habíamos ido de compras recorriendo todo San Francisco. Estábamos ahogotadisimas o por lo menos yo.

- ¡Oh! Bells no sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar. – me dijo Alice con su cara más triste que le había visto en estos días.

- ¿Por qué, te vas de viaje?

- No, claro que no, mamá es muy tacaña, esa es la razón por la cual trabajo en el verano.

- ¿Tú trabajas? – me sorprendió no podía imaginar a Alice trabajando.

- Por supuesto, estoy juntando dinero quiero un porche amarillo que te mueres, es lo más hermoso que hay.

- ¿Y en que trabajas?

- ¿Nunca te lo he dicho?

- No, de eso estoy segura, tú hablas solo de moda. – nos reímos las dos eso era la verdad.

Rio y comenzó a caminar mientras hablaba - Trabajo en un parque de diversiones, es muy divertido conoces a muchas gente, en especial amigos – levanto sus cejas mirándome con picardía.

- Suena divertido estar ahí, yo también te voy a extrañar.

- Si lo es, espera se me acurre una idea. – achico cada vez más sus pequeños ojos y me miro fijo, algo me decía que nada bueno iba a salir de ahí.

- ¿Por qué no trabajas conmigo? – yo no podía para de reír, pero a Alice no le hacía nada de gracia.

- ¡Oye! no es una broma, en serio, estaríamos juntas todo el día, reúnes dinero para ti, en la noche salimos, hay muchos chicos guapos trabajando ahí quién sabe.- ahora era ella la que se reía.

- No creo que sea una buena idea, además yo no sé hacer nada de lo que se tenga que hacer ahí.

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco sabía, siempre te ponen en diferentes puestos es muy entretenido, vamos Bells vas a ver que si, por favor, por favor.

- Mmm...

- ¡Vamos Bella!

- Ok, ok, está bien sólo si me prometas que no me vas a dejar sola. – Alice pego un grito que casi me deja sorda y arrasa con mi pobre tímpano.

- Oooh, tenemos mucho que hacer espérame acá voy hacer unas llamadas, ¡oh dios! no lo puedo creer.

Asi fue todo el día, Alice cada vez me convencía que iba hacer súper entretenido, emocionante y blablabla. Seguro ya me veía a mí en uno de eso ridículos puestos para niños.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Alice llego a mi casa a las ocho de la mañana con una inmensa sonría de oreja a oreja y un monto de ropa.

- Hola papá Noel ¿A dónde vas con ese saco de ropa?

- Já muy graciosa Isabella - dijo con un tono de ironía, pero ni asi se le borro la gran sonrisa que tenia. - hable con unos de los encargados del parque y te quieren ver hoy al medio día

- Y entonces por qué estas acá tan temprano, te volviste loca o, no… espera ¡ya estás loca!

- Si, si, si ahórrate tus comentarios quieres, te tengo que preparar, vas a ver como vas a quedar irreconocible. Ahora a la ducha dormilona.

Con el peor de los gustos me duche, Alice me paso unos jabones, aceites y lociones que según ella eran para que me viera más joven y linda. Al salir me obligo a poner un mini vestido que para mi gusto era extremadamente corto, café claro, con unas sandalias a juego casi del mismo color, de plataforma. Gracias a dios no se le ocurrió que fuera con tacos de 15cm.

El parque quedaba un poco lejos por lo cual su amiga, que también trabajaba con ella nos iba a pasar a buscar, se llamaba Rosalie, una rubia, altísima de unos ojos azules radiantes, una chica verdaderamente hermosa. Fue bien amable conmigo, tenía el mismo sentido y pasión por la moda que Alice.

- Bien Bella, espero que tengas mucha paciencia, no sabes la cantidades de imbéciles que pasan por ahí, si tienes suerte puedes encontrar alguien que de verdad valga la pena.

- No la asustes Rose, además vamos a trabajar, no a buscar el papá de nuestros hijos – dijo Alice pintándose los labios

- Como sea ¿le contaste de la fiesta del viernes? Tenemos que pensar en que nos vamos a poner.

- ¿Qué fiesta? – pregunte algo alarmada no es que fuera una resentida social pero no me gustaban mucho las fiestas.

- Rose por favor, no te preocupes Bells, es una fiesta que dan los chicos cuando comienza el trabajo según ellos es para "festejar que nos volvemos a encontrar"

- ¡Seguro! Son todos unos babosos.

- No sé si pueda ir, porqué todavía no me contratan.

- Eso es lo de menos Bella, Alice tiene sus mañas, o mejor dicho practica sus mañas.

Las dos empezaron a reír, no les entinada, asi siguieron todo el camino, contándose chistes entre ellas, un poco morbosos.

.

.

.

Eran inmenso, repleto de arboles, y muchos pero muchos stand, no podía contar la gran cantidad de juegos que habían, pude reconocer algunos, como por ejemplo, una gran montaña rusa de solo verla se me pusieron los pelos de punta ni loca me subiría ahí, estaban también los clásicos como las tasitas, el carrusel, el tren fantasma, los autitos chocadores, y otros nuevos para mí que se llamaban zinper, muy parecido a la montaña rusa pero en sentido vertical, también unos juegos menos riesgosos como la ruleta, tira el dador y la lista continuaba no pude seguir mirando porque un joven se nos acerco.

- Que puntual Alice.

- Si así soy yo, mira ella es Bella – el chico me miraba con sus grandes ojos de arriba abajo, era alto, de pelo rubio, por cierto guapo y musculoso.

- Un gusto Bella yo soy Peter, eres muy bonita Alice me dijo que te habías mudado hace poco tal vez si quieres te puedo ayudar a recorrerla. – su sonrisa me trajo malos recuerdos.

- Bueno, bueno basta de pláticas queda o ¿no? – dijo Alice – qué me dices Peter yo le puedo ayudar y Rose también.

- Claro no tengo ningún problema, chicas tan bellas como ella no se les puede negar nada.

- Ok, entonces ¿con que empieza?

- Busca a Charlotte ella le dará algo – se dirigió a mí con mucha sensualidad – Cualquier problema que tengas me avisas.

Me cerró un ojo y se fue. Caminamos hasta el final del parque donde había una especie de cabaña, Alice me explico que ahí era donde estaban los camerinos, y también un comedor para los empleados, también estaba la oficina principal donde todos tenía unas tarjetas para marcar sus turnos, allí encontramos a una muchacha con lentes de cabello colorín era bonita pero debajo de toda esa ropa un poco anticuada, no resaltaba mucho. Muy tímida se acerco y nos explico que por ser mi primera vez a Alice y a mí nos iba a tocar juntas el turno de la noche, pero que no siempre iba a ser asi. Me mostro mi casillero y me dio un delantal corto negro con letras rosadas.

- Un gusto Bella, cualquier cosa me avisas – me dijo lo mismo que Peter pero sin la tensión del doble sentido. – te va a tocar las dos primeras horas en el stand de la montaña rusa, y después veremos, todavía no he calculado muy bien los turnos, porqué una chica se fue y tú tomaras su lugar.

- Esta bien muchas gracias nos vemos a la noche.

Me despedí de ella y busque a Alice que estaba platicando con un chico.

- Bella, por acá – me llamo Alice. – mira este es Jasper es hermano gemelo de Rose.

- Un gusto preciosa – me beso la mano y otro más que me giñaba un ojo, si seguían asi se me iba hacer un poco difícil trabajar aquí.

- Lo mismo digo, Alice estoy lista.

- Bien ¿qué te dijo?

- Nos dio a las dos el turno de la noche y también que voy a tomar el puesto de una chica que se fue.

- ¿De quién?

- De Savannah – dijo Jasper – renunció hace poco dijo que sin la diversión esto no servía de nada.

- Mmm, ya veo ¿no se sabe nada de él?

- Nop, nada de nada

- Qué mal pobre Esme.

- Si, pero sabes cómo es él.

- Bueno vamos Bella, adiós Jasper nos vemos

- Nos vemos Alice, Bella.

- Adiós – dije. Me pregunto de quién estarían hablando.

Por suerte a Rose, también le toco el turno de la noche y nos llevo a casa, porque si no hubiésemos tenido que caminar quince cuadras para poder tomar un taxi.

Esperamos las tres en mi casa hasta que fueran las siete para volver al parque, nos sentamos en mi sala, entre chismorreos descubrí que a Alice le gustaba Jasper y que eran algo asi como "amigos con derechos" pero no tenían nada serio, que Charlotte estaba enamorada de Peter pero él ni siquiera le daba la hora, al contrario se aprovecha de ella para que le ayudar con la administración del parque, también que Rose tenia novio que parecía un oso de lo enorme que era, Rosalie en defensa dijo que todo lo grande que era lo tenia de cariñoso.

Cerca de la cuatro de la tarde, las chicas empezaron a jugar a vestirme a mí, veía como separaban, revisaban, elogiaban y desechaban entre la ropa que trajo Alice y la mía.

Escogieron para mí una falda de jeans que se acentuaba en mi cintura, una blusa de tirantes con pequeñas manchas, unos zapatos que de solo verlos me dio vértigo de tacón color azul. Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió si no ver los zapatos que sacaba Rosalie de su auto ella ocupo unos de color negro altísimos, un vestido ajustadísimos blanco y Alice un vestido suelto pero con zapatos que podían ser mortales de color rojo con una rosa en la punta.

- ¡Dios! ya quiero cambiar esta carcacha,- dijo Rosalie cuando salíamos de casa – muero por ese deportivo rojo.

- Deja de soñar y conduce mejor.

- Yo no le veo nada de malo Rose – dije, era verdad solamente tenía mala la radio.

.

.

.

En la noche el parque era muy diferente repleto de luces por todos lados, música muy fuerte, y muy muy lleno de gente. Nos recibió Charlotte en la entrada de la cabaña. Mientras que Alice y Rosalie se fueron a los casilleros Charlotte me llevo a su oficina.

- Bella lo siento mucho pero estas dos horas no te va a tocar con Alice – la chica de verdad se sentía culpable.

- No te preocupes, sólo dime que tengo que hacer.

- Mira es muy fácil solo tienes que recibir los tickets para el juego, revisar que todos tengan su cinturón y después todo los boletos los guardas en un sobre poniendo la hora y la fecha. Todo lo demás se va encargar tu compañero.

- ok.

Me dirigí a los casilleros, saque mi delantal, cuando de repente veo enfrente un chico sin camisa, ¡dios! era tan guapo, de cabello cobrizo, su brazos era fuertes y se veían firmes, su abdomen perfecto, era el hombre más bello que en mi vida había visto. Giro su cabeza y me pillo mirarlo, con una mirada no muy tierna, sus ojos eran verdes como dos preciosas esmeraldas, sentí que todo mi cuerpo se empezó temblar, mi rostro lo pude sentir arder, jamás había estado tan avergonzada, pero al chico no le molestaba que lo mirar, al contrario sonrió, su sonrisa casi me deja sin respiración, escuche que alguien me llamaba y desperté de mi ensoñación y salí casi corriendo.

- Dime Charlotte – dije un poco agitada.

- Aquí estas pensé que te habías perdido, vamos te mostrare el stand que tienes que atender.

Salimos de la cabaña, el stand estaba casi a la entrada, puede ver una larga fila para poder entrar al stand que tendría que atender, rogaba porque todo saliera bien.

- Bien, espera aquí cuando llegue tu compañero que se llama Edward te dirá que saques esta cinta y recibes los boletos el resto ya te lo explique.

- Si claro te aviso cualquier cosa gracias.

Tuve que esperar por largo rato que llegara mi compañero, la gente se veía un poco molesta de esperar, no podía hacer nada asi que saque mi teléfono poniéndome solo audífono.

_**AH, AH, AH, AH, AH**_

_**YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME BABY BABY (eres tan bueno para mi baby, baby)**_

_**AH, AH, AH, AH, AH**_

_**I WANNA LOCK YOU UP IN MY CLOSET, WHEN NO ONE´S AROUND (quiero encerrarte en mi closet) (cuando no hay nadie alrededor)**_

_**I WANNA PUT YOUR HAND IN MY POCKET, BECAUSE YOU´RE ALLOWED (quiero poner tus manos en mi bolsillo, porque te lo permito)**_

_**I WANNA DRIVE YOU INTO THE CORNER, AND KISS YOU WITHOUT A SOUND (quiero llevarte hasta la esquina, y besarte sin hacer ruido)**_

_**I WANNA STAY THIS WAY FOREVER, I´LL SAY IT LOUD (quiero quedarme asi para siempre, lo dire fuertemente)**_

_**NOW YOU´RE IN AND YOU CAN´T GET OUT (ahora estas dentro y no puedes salir)**_

Sin darme cuenta cerré los ojos, un cálido aliento llego a mí.

- Debes ser la chica nueva, un placer soy Edward Cullen – dios, era el mismo chico de los casilleros, no lo podía creer.

_**YOU MAKE ME SO HOT (me haces sentir tan ardiente)**_

_**MAKE ME WANNA DROP (me haces querer caer)**_

_**YOU´RE SO RIDICULOUS (eres tan ridiculo)**_

_**I CAN BARELY STOP (que apenas puedo parar)**_

_**I CAN HARDLY BREATHE (apenas puedo respirar)**_

_**YOU MAKE ME WANNA SCREAM (me haces querer gritar)**_

_**YOU´RE SO FABULOUS (eres tan fabuloso)**_

_**YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME BABY BABY (eres tan bueno para mi baby, baby)**_

_**YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME BABY BABY (eres tan bueno para mi baby, baby)**_

_**I CAN MAKE YOU FEEL ALL BETTER, JUST TAKE IT IN (puedo hacerte sentir major, tan solo tomalo)**_

_**AND I CAN SHOW YOU ALL THE PLACES, YOU´VE NEVER BEEN (y puedo mostrarte todos los lugares, en los que nunca has estado)**_

_**AND I CAN MAKE YOU SAY EVERYTHING, THAT YOU NEVER SAID (y puedo hacer que digas todo, lo que nunca dices)**_

_**AND I WILL LET YOU DO ANYTHING, AGAIN AND AGAIN (y te permitiré hacer lo que quieras, una y otra vez)**_

_**NOW YOU´RE IN AND YOU CAN´T GET OUT (ahora estas dentro y no puedes salir)**_

- Si, si soy yo – estaba tan roja y avergonzada como cuando te pillan hacienda algo indebido.- digo soy Bella y soy nueva.

- Si lo sé – dijo tratando de ocultar su risa.

_**KISS ME GENTLY (besame gentilmente)**_

_**ALWAYS I KNOW (siempre lo sabre)**_

_**HOLD ME LOVE ME (abrazame, amame)**_

_**DON´T EVER GO (nunca te vayas)**_

Nos quedamos viéndonos por segundos, que para mi fueron años, sus ojos al igual que él eran hermosos, perfectos, de ensueños.

_**YOU MAKE ME SO HOT (me haces sentir tan ardiente)**_

_**MAKE ME WANNA DROP (me haces querer caer)**_

_**YOU´RE SO RIDICULOUS (eres tan ridiculo que apenas puedo parar)**_

_**I CAN BARELY STOP (que apenas puedo parar)**_

_**I CAN HARDLY BREATHE (apenas puedo respirar)**_

_**YOU MAKE ME WANNA SCREAM (me haces querer gritar)**_

_**YOU´RE SO FABULOUS (eres tan fabuloso)**_

_**YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME (eres tan bueno para mí)**_

- ¿Ya te dijeron lo que tienes que hacer? – me pregunto con su voz aterciopelada.

- Más o menos pero tú me puedes ayudar o ¿no? – le dije de una manera demasiado coqueta, ¿de dónde salía todo esto?

- Por supuesto siempre dispuesto para ti. – me encanto su repuesta. – mira saca la cinta de ahí, recoge los boletos y yo hago la magia, obsérvame.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encaramo dentro del cuarto de control del juego, se veía tan sexy.

- ¡Vamos Bella! los boletos.- era segunda vez que me pilla mirándolo de ese manera.

- Ya voy.

Saque la ancha cinta, la gente por lo menos era tranquila y de uno en uno me fue pasando el pequeño pedazo de papel. Me fije que todos estaban en sus lugares y con su cinturón abrochado. Volví a colocar la cinta.

- Muy bien te mereces un regalo – me dijo muy cerca de mi oído. – ahora dame los tickets.

- Eres rápido, cómo te diste cuenta que termine, yo tenía que avisarte.

- Si pero te estaba mirando – lo dijo sin tapujos, su comentario me pillo desprevenida.

- ¿A si? y ¿Por qué?

- Estas bajo mí cuidado por eso.

Creo que me excedí al parecer él no pensaba de la misma manera en mí que yo en él, de repente volvió esa sonrisa ladeada y me dijo:

- Además tienes un lindo trasero. – debió haberme molestado, pero al contrario subió mi ego a más de mil.

- Bueno en vez de ver mi trasero deberías vigilar los controles.

- Para qué si hay una vistas más hermosa para ver.

Nos reímos, pasando rápidamente las dos horas, yo recibía y él guardaba y controlaba. Teníamos que esperar a que llegaran nuestro remplazo y dirigirnos a la cabaña.

- Por fin Noela pensé que no llegarías.

- Calma Eddy ya estoy aquí, tanto me extrañaste. – dijo una mujer de cabello negro, que casi no vestía ropa, si es que a eso se le puede llamar ropa.

- Sabes que no me gusta que me digan asi – dijo Edward enojado, pero al ver que estaba yo sé calmo y me miro. – vamos Bella.

Yo solo asentí y nos fuimos la chica me miraba con rabia, ¿se habrá enojado porque me fui con Edward?

- Mucha gente trabaja aquí. – le dije para poder escuchar su voz.

- Si demasiada - se puso a pensar y me dijo: - ¿te dijeron de la fiesta del viernes?

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Bueno ¿quieres venir conmigo? – casi me atraganto ¿lo decía en serio? Trate de no pensarlo mucho.

- Sí, soy nueva en esta ciudad no conozco mucho, me agradaría ir contigo.

- Perfecto te paso a buscar a la ocho ¿te parece?

- Claro. –

* * *

_**Hola! ¿qué les parecio el capitulo? *.* gracias por sus RR y alertas :D**_

_**me encanta ver sus comentarios asi que dejen uno ¿siii? {:**_

_**bueno nos vemos el viernes**_

_**saludos!**_


	6. Entregándome al placer

**6.- Entregándome al placer.**

_**Canciones::: sex on fire de kings of lion y sexy bitch de David Guetta**_

Después del grandioso turno que me toco con Edward, teníamos un descanso de quince minutos yo los tome en un gran sillón sola porque Edward tenía que hablar con Peter, estos zapatos me mataban, a Alice solamente se le ocurría venir a trabajar con ellos. Las próximas dos horas me tocaban con Ángela, una chica tímida de pelo negro, al igual que Charlotte era bonita pero no se destacaba entre tantas chicas acá en el parque. El juego se llamaba las chinitas, eran asientos en formas de ellas, que giraban a poca velocidad, este era especial para niños entr años.

- Sabes… Cuando era niña mi mamá nunca me traía a estos lugares, decía que era un gastadero de dinero, y como éramos tantos hermanos. – me dijo Ángela un poco triste mientras miraba a los niños en las filas con sus papás.

- A mí no me gustan mucho, ver mucha gente me intimidad. – Ángela se rio, me alegro haberle cambiado el ánimo.

Estas dos horas fueron un poco mas difíciles ya que era niños pequeños que no hacían caso y gritaban, lloraban e incluso uno llego a vomitar.

Ángela llamo a limpieza, para que limpiaran, de solo ver esa mezcla asquerosa de comida me daba asco. Entre antes la limpiaran mejor. Llego un chico un poco bajo con lentes, que Ángela no paro de mirar. Nos saludos y dijo que se llamaba Ben, era simpático, no como el resto que no paraba de coquetearme, él era reservado.

El turno a cabo y Ángela me dijo que me fuera a la cabaña, porque a ella le tocaba estar las 6 horas ahí (6 horas es lo que dura la jornada de trabajo). En el camino pense en Edward y en lo fácil que me fue relacionarme con él, después de lo de James me costaba creer en alguien y en especial en los hombres.

- ¡BELLA! – Me grito Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos – Amiga los siento te dije que no te iba a dejar sola, pero sabes que este último turno te toca conmigo.

- Que bueno ya te extrañaba.

- Y ¿cómo te ha ido? – me pregunto ella.

- Bien son todos muy amables – no paraba de mirarme pero no me dijo nada más.

.

.

.

Todavía me tocaban dos horas más. Ultima vez que le hacía caso a la Pequeña campanita, en este por suerte podíamos sentarnos, ya que era un juego donde tenían que derribar unos pequeños bolos, como el juego era grande estábamos tres en el stand: Alice cobraba los tickets, Mike acomodaba los bolos y yo repartía los premios. Mike era un chico guapo pero no tanto como los demás, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en puntas cuidadosamente arreglado con gel.

A punto de acabar mi turno fui a buscar mis cosas a la cabaña, sentía que alguien me seguía pero estaba todo muy oscuro ya que estaban cerrando, la mayoría de la gente se había ido.

- ¡BELLA! – me gritaron desde la oscuridad no pude divisar bien.

- Soy yo, hey espera. - Me seguía gritando me pareció que venía corriendo. Me dé tuve y vi que era Edward.

- Lo siento no te vi, dime. - Le dije en defensa.

- Te vengo buscando de toda la noche dónde te metes – me dijo un poco cansado.

- Trabajando y ¿tú? – le dije con una pequeña risa.

- Muy graciosa - se rio - Cuando venía de camino a mi siguiente turno me di cuenta de que no me dijiste tu número ni tu dirección. – era verdad estaba tan embobada con sus ojos y su sonrisa que ni cuenta me di.

- Bueno deberías empezar por decirme tu apellido no crees. – se rio y revolvió su cabello cobrizo.

- Si tienes razón me presento señorita – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia, no podía para de reír.

- Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen.

- Que lindo nombre yo soy...

- Isabella Swan – termino por responder él.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?

- Eres amiga de Alice o ¿no?

- Si ¿y eso que tiene que ver? – dije riendo.

- Bueno deberías saber que desde que te contrataron no paran de hablar de ti. – sentí como me ponía colorada, por qué hablarían de mi.

- A si y ¿Por qué?

- A nadie lo contratan tan rápido – dijo mientras reía.

Me quede pensando por momento y alguien me llamo a mi celular.

- Contesta puede ser importante – me dijo él, saque mi teléfono de mi delantal y conteste.

- Diga.

- ¿Dónde estás? - era Alice un poco molesta.

- En la cabaña ya salgo.

- Date prisa estamos en la salida ya nos vamos, apúrate.

- Si, si ya voy. – ella colgó y yo guarde mi teléfono.

- ¿Algún problema?

- No, pero me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana. – iba saliendo cuando me tomo del brazo, sentí una extraña sensación recorrer por todo mi cuerpo.

- Bella, no me has dado tu número.-

- Aaah sí, claro anota- le dicte mi número y mi dirección, él los guardo en su teléfono y yo guarde el suyo.

- Cuídate nos vemos. – me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo perdiéndose entre la oscuridad.

.

.

.

Era viernes y me tocaba el turno en el día por lo que Alice nuevamente me saco temprano de mi cama para arreglarnos. Hacía mucho calor por lo cual me puse a mi elección un short corto de jeans, una polera de tirantes negra y unas sandalias doradas que me compro Renée.

Me paso a buscar Jasper y su amigo Emmentt el novio de Rose, era musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, de pelo oscuro rizado. Las chicas tenían turno en la noche bueno, Rose lo tenía, Alice iba a ir de compras con ella por eso iba a llegar más tarde al parque. En el camino no paraban de preguntarme cosas, me hacían reír con sus bromas.

Ese día no tuve mucho que hacer ya que estuve las primeras 4 horas en boletería, sentada detrás de una ventanilla. No vi a Edward en todo el día, cuando iba camino a la cabaña para revisar con quién me tocaba el último turno, un chico se me acerco por atrás.

- ¿Eres bella? – me preguntó un joven moreno con acento extraño

- Si por qué

- Edward te quiere ver esta en bodega dijo que fueras para halla.

- Me puedes llevar tú – le dije coquetamente dios, que me pasaba. – soy nueva acá y me puedo perder.

- Claro – me dijo con mucho ánimo – me llamo Laurent.

- Un gusto.

Al otro lado de la cabaña, muy pero muy lejos estaba la bodega, Laurent me explico que hay almacenaban todo, los premios, la comida, pero en distintos cuartos. Al entrar en uno de ellos estaba Edward contando unos premios y sacando otros de una gran caja. Se veía muy hermoso con su polera azul.

- Bueno hasta aquí te dejo me voy a mi turno nos vemos.

- Gracias nos vemos. – me despedí y entre Edward no se había dado cuenta que había llegado.

- Para qué me necesitabas – le dije

- No te sentí llegar – estaba sonriendo de una manera muy picara. – necesito tu ayuda. – me aclaro y yo asentí.

- ¿Ves esas cajas de allá arriba? - me señalo unas que estaban encima de un gran estante.

- Si.

- Necesito que me ayudes a bajarlas- me miro de arriba abajo detenidamente – Eres la única que cabe por ahí, te tienes que subir y sacar las de más atrás.

- Bien ¿En qué me subo?

- Con esta escalera - lo mire con un poco de miedo – Calma yo te voy a sujetar.

- Confió en ti. – le dije mientras escalaba con mucho cuidado cada escalón.

Puede sentir su mirada de tras de mí, refale por culpa de mis nervios, él me tomo por la cintura acercado me mas a él.

- Te dije que te iba a sujetar – me dijo muy cerca de mi piel. – Vamos sigue subiendo.

Llegue hasta la parte de arriba, saque como pude unas tres cajas que estaban en el fondo y Edward las recibió, cuando tire la ultima caja perdí el equilibrio y caí. Por suerte Edward estaba abajo y me afirmo, pero con mi peso terminamos los dos en el piso. No parábamos de reír y cada vez sentía su perfecto rostro acercarse cada vez más. Cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos sentí los gritos de una chica.

- ¡EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD! – la voz más chillona que había escuchado en mi vida.

Se levanto y me ayudo a mí, nos limpiamos del polvo que nos cayó, en la puerta apareció una rubia, de pelo largo que le llega más debajo de las caderas con su mirada de furia nos dijo:

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Sacando unas cosas Lauren nada que te importe – le dijo enojado.

- Bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos Edward – lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

- Espera Bella. – me miro con sus hermosos orbes verdes.

- ¿Si? – le dije

- Nos vemos más rato - me dio un beso en la mejilla y entro a otro cuarto, la chica fue corriendo tras él, no sin antes darme una mirada de los mil demonios.

Rosalie nos paso a buscar a mí y Alice que solo estuvo en el parque 3 horas y después se fue conmigo. Me dejaron en casa y ellas se fueron a buscar las cosas para prepararnos para la fiesta todas iban a llegar a mi casa y nos iríamos juntas ese era el "plan". Cerca de la cinco de la tarde llegaron repletas de bolsos.

- ¿Se van de viajes? Chicas por qué no me dijeron – les dije entre risas mientras subíamos las escaleras.

- Ríete no más ya me vengaré yo cuando veas lo que te trajimos ¿verdad Rose? – dijo Alice mientras que Rosalie no paraba de reír.

De a poco como si fuera una tortura sacaron una a una las prendas dejando para el último lo que me iba a poner yo. Era una extra mini falda blanca con un gran cinturón del mismo color, una blusa de tirantes rosada un poco transparente, y de una caja sacaron unos zapatos del mismo color de la blusa con una cinta, y unos tacos de infarto.

Mientras me maquillaban y me peinaban decidí que era el momento para decirle que Edward me iba a pasar a buscar.

- Chicas tengo algo que decirles – les dije un poco nerviosa mientras que Rosalie a lisaba mi pelo.

- Escúpelo Bella – dijo Rose.

- Mmm… Es que, esto, - dije tartamudeando un poco.

- Vamos Bella no me pongas nerviosa. – Alice y Rose me miraban seriamente.

- Este bien, Edward Cullen me dijo si lo podía acompañar a la fiesta de hoy. – dije todo rápidamente.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste? – me preguntaron las dos juntas.

- Que si, y me va a pasar a buscar a las ocho.

- Y por qué no nos dijiste antes. – dijo Alice.

- Porque no sé, se me olvido.

-¿Qué hacemos Rosalie? – dijo Alice muy seriamente. – ¿le decimos?

- ¿Qué me van a decir? – pregunte asustada

- No sé lo mejor sería que si pero tu sabes cómo es él.- hablaban entre ellas sin mirarme.

- Chicas… – les dije lastimosamente

- Mira Bella la situación es esta – dijo Alice mirándome a los ojos - Él no es ningún caballero, ni nada que se le parezca.

- Si es un imbécil. – dijo Rose.

- Y él no busca chicas para una relación seria ¿Me sigues?

- La verdad es que no Alice

- ¡Oh por dios! Bella, la cosa es fácil Él solo busca sexo, sexo y más sexo.- dijo Rosalie molesta.

- Rosalie esa no es la manera. – la regaño Alice, yo solo me reí

- De qué te ríes, es la verdad – Alice se acerco más a mi – Amiga te quiero y no quiero que sufras por él.

- Es verdad Bella, todas terminan mal con Edward Cullen en su vida. – Era la primera vez que veía a Rosalie tan seria y triste.

- Y quién dice que yo no quiera eso – dije un poco enojada, me tenia harta que pensaran que estaba buscando el amor de mi vida.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Alice

- Eso ¿Y si quiero solo sexo con él por qué no? Por qué no simplemente me puedo divertir o ¿es qué acaso tengo que casarme primero con Edward ha? –

- ¿Estás hablando en serio Bella? – preguntó Rosalie.

- Miren las cosa es… que me fue mal una vez intentando querer algo serio, por qué, no lo sé lo único que sé es que ya no quiero sufrir más por amor, sólo quiero pasarla bien eso es todo.

Sin decir más las chicas me abrazaron y siguieron haciendo lo que hacían si volver a tocar el tema.

Me enlisaron el pelo pero en las puntas se me hacían pequeñas ondulaciones. A las ocho en punto tocaron el timbre. Rosalie abrió la puerta y le dio una mirada de pocos amigos a Edward dejando en claro que no me hiciera nada malo si no se las vería con ella, me dieron ganas de reír pero el ambiente estaba muy tenso.

- Hola – dijo un poco tímido.

- Hola, vamos estoy lista - le dije sacándolo de la casa.

- Bella- me llamo Alice – nos vemos allá chicos – dijo con una sonrisa dándome su aceptación.

Nos fuimos en su flamante y hermoso volvo, los organizadores me fue explicando en el camino al pub este año eran Emmentt, Jasper y Peter, que este año según ellos iba a ser inolvidable.

En la entrada se podía percibir el ambiente a club, una luz parpadeante me afecto la vista en la entrada que no paraba de parpadear. Una música muy fuerte, y una especie de humo completaban a perfección.

_**YES I CAN SEE HER (si puedo verla)**_

_**CAUSE EVERY GIRL HERE WANNA BE HER… **__**(PORQUE A CADA CHICA QUE HAY AQUI LE GUSTARÍA SER COMO ELLA...)**_

_**OHH SHES A DIVA (Ella es una diva)**_

_**THEY FEEL THE SAME AND I WANNA MEET HER (ELLOS SIENTEN LO MISMO Y ME GUSTARIA CONOCERLA)**_

_**THEY SAY SHE LOW DOWN, ITS JUST A RUMOUR AND I DONT BELIEVE THEM (DICEN QUE ELLA SE AGACHA, ES SOLO UN RUMOR Y YO NO LES CREO)**_

_**THEY SAY SHE NEEDS TO SLOW DOWN (DICEN QUE ELLA NECESITA AGACHARSE)**_

_**THE BADDEST THING AROUND TOWN (ES LA COSA MAS TRAVIESA DE LA CIUDAD)**_

- ¿Quieres bailar? – me dijo con un pequeño ronroneo

- Sí, claro vamos.

Me llevo de la mano hasta una esquina de la pista, donde lentamente me tomo de la cintura acercándose cada vez más, entrando en contacto, yo me empecé a moverme lentamente refregándome contra él, sabia como hacerlo me encanta bailar, me di una vuelta quedado cada vez más cerca de su entre pierna, pidiéndola sentir, rozándola atrevidamente creando fricción.

El hizo lo mismo poco a poco mi temperatura subía más y más, di otra vuelta y esta vez lo abrase acercándolo más a mi pecho, él pudo sentir que yo andaba sin brasier, sonriendo perversamente. Coquetamente me acerque a su cuello y él hizo lo mismo, pero me mordió lentamente el lóbulo de mi oreja excitándome cada vez mas.

No lo pude resistir más y lo bese, devore lentamente sus labios, lamiéndolos, suscionandolos, metiendo y sacando la lengua, sus labios eran muy tiernos y su lengua y la mía se entrelazaron perfectamente, por un momento me olvide de todo, de la gente, la música, lo único que sentía eran sus labios y sus manos recorrer todo mi cuerpo de arriba asi abajo. Con mis manos tome sus cabellos acercándolo más a mí. Nos separamos por un momento jadeando pero yo no podía parar y él tampoco porque en tan solo un segundo volvió a juntar nuestras bocas una y otra vez, hasta que sentimos la música cambiar. Nos separamos un momento, sus hermosos orbes verdes demostraban lo excitado que estaba.

- Creo que necesitamos algo para beber ¿no crees? – dijo jadeando un poco. Yo solo pude asentir, todavía podía sentir sus manos en mi piel que me quemaban lentamente.

Nos dirigimos a la barra, pidiendo dos ron con bebida, me pregunto él sabría que soy menor de edad, no es que nunca haya bebido pero, que va… me decidí por no detenerme a pensar en toda la noche.

Se nos acercaron Jasper que estaba con Alice, Emmentt con Rosalie, Peter y Noela. Conversamos animadamente todos, entre pláticas descubrí que se conocía desde pequeños todos, que Emmentt y Edward eran hermanos, cosa que me sorprendió. Después de 3 vasos más de tragos, la temperatura se me volvió a subir, aunque también era culpa de Edward que cada vez que podía recorría todo mi cuerpo con sus manos, escuche una de mis canciones favoritas: SEX ON FIRE. Edward me miro, yo asentí y nos fuimos nuevamente a bailar.

_**LAY WHERE YOURE LAYING (quedate donde estas)**_

_**DONT MAKE A SOUND (no hagas ningun sonido)**_

_**I KNOW THEYRE WATCHING (sé que ellos miran)**_

_**THEYRE WATCHING (ellos miran)**_

_**ALL THE COMMOTION (toda la conmocion)**_

_**AND KILLER PAIN (y el dolor asesino)**_

_**IT HAS PEOPLE TALKING (hacen a la gente hablar)**_

_**THEYRE TALKING (ellos hablan)**_

Con mi dedo índice lo llame coquetamente le tire un beso en el aire, me tomó por atrás moviendo nuestras caderas juntas. Todo estaba oscuro, solo parpadeaba un flash, sensualmente metí mis manos adentro de su camisa, era como lo imaginaba su abdomen liso, sus músculos formados y su olor, dios su olor era delicioso. Él no se quedo atrás hizo los mismo conmigo pero más lento, acariciando tiernamente mis senos haciendo me gemir de locura. Lo bese, pero antes pase mi lengua por sus labios disfrutando con cada lamida, pude sentir mi sexo palpitar de tanto placer, con James había sentido lo mismo, pero por estúpida no lo supe aprovechar, pero ahora no, nunca más haría lo correcto o lo que es debido, era joven, sensual y con un hombre sexy a mi lado podía cometer miles de locuras.

_**YOU (tú)**_

_**YOU'RE SEX IS ON FIRE (tu sexo es tan ardiente)**_

_**THE DARK OF THE ALLEY (la oscuridad del callejon)**_

_**THE BREAK OF THE DAY (el fin del día)**_

_**AHEAD WHILE IM DRIVING (la cabeza mientras manejo)**_

_**IM DRIVING (estoy manejando)**_

_**SOFT LIPS ARE OPEN (suaves labios abiertos)**_

_**THEM KNUCKLES ARE PALE (palidos nudillos)**_

_**FEELS LIKE YOURE DYING (se siente como si murieras)**_

_**YOURE DYING (mueres)**_

- Bella… – dijo mi nombre con su respiración entre cortada.

- ¿Si?– dije más como pregunta.

- No puedo ser un caballero si sigues besándome asi.

- Quién dijo que quería un caballero. – me mordí coquetamente mi labio.

- ¡Oh! me vas a volver loco- dijo besándome pero yo me aleje un poco y le susurre en el oído:

- Eso es lo que quiero.- dije gimiendo.

No pude decir más porque me volvió a besar una y otra vez. Cada vez nos fuimos alejando de la pista, del pub, de todo. No me di cuenta hacia dónde íbamos, solo pude ver que entramos a una pequeña casa.

Me levanto y yo entrelace mis piernas en su cintura, bese su cuello, sacando rápidamente su camisa, pudiendo ver su perfecto abdomen, lo toque y lo bese también de arriba abajo y abajo hacia arriba. Sus manos me sacaron de un solo tirón mi blusa dejando expuestos mis senos, mi pecho subía y bajaba a causa de mi respiración. Me a poyo en una mesa, me deslice hacia atrás, él saco mi falda, beso tiernamente mis piernas llegando lentamente a mis bragas, se detuvo un momento, me miro a los ojos y siguió sacando mis braguitas.

- Estas lista, nena – me empezó a tocar alrededor, luego sin previo aviso metió uno de sus dedos dejándome casi sin aire, lo sacaba y lo metía, mis caderas se movían al igual como lo hacían en la pista de baile.

- ¡Oh! Edward – dije gimiendo, mis mejillas estaban hirviendo, mi corazón cada vez palpitaba mas rápido.

- ¿Te gusta esto? – dijo metiendo otro dedo más.

- Mmmh – dije, mi visión empezó a nublarse, sentí sus labios en mi cuello subiendo hacia mi boca. Mi cuerpo empezó a estremecerse. Y no pude más grite desde el fondo de mí.

Se saco su pantalón, pero yo lentamente le saque los bóxers, viendo su increíble equipamiento, lo vi y me mordí el labio, lo cual causo más excitación en él. Me beso y lentamente se fue introduciéndose en mí.

- Cariño, esto es lo que quiero, vamos hazme tuya, quiero ser tuya, bebe.

Lo sentí entrar y salir delicadamente, me tomo por la cintura y yo me moví, era tanto el placer que sentía en sus brazos, no podía parar de grita. Nuevamente sentí un fuego recorrer mi cuerpo, estremeciéndome, su pene se movía dentro de mí, y sus labios eran mi perdición.

- ¡EDWARD!- grite dando paso a mi segundo orgasmo.

- ¡BELLA!- puede sentir que me llenaba y su respiración jadeante en mi oído, habíamos llegado los dos juntos en un éxtasis mortalmente delicioso.

Salió lentamente de mí. Me abrase a él, y como novia me llevo en sus brazos hacia una gran habitación, me recostó sobre ella tapándome cariñosamente, se recostó a mi lado, yo lo abrase más fuerte, nos besamos por última vez y nos dormimos juntos.

* * *

**_Hola a todos! que les parecio? *.* en mi perfil esta el trailer y la portada del fic :D un super duper abrazo para todos lo que dejeron RR y me pusieron entre sus alerta y favoritos me animaron mucho de seguir escribiendo y saber que les gusto ñ.ñ_**

**_bueno nos vemos el martes_**

**_besos y abrazos!_**


	7. Tus besos

**7.- Tus besos**

Me desperté lentamente sentí un cálido aliento rozar en mi espalda, estremeciéndome, me gire y vi el perfecto rostro de Edward detrás de mí, poco a poco fui recordando lo que había hecho. Dios estaba desnuda en una cama, me dolía montones mi cabeza y mí entre piernas. Me gire un poco más lejos de la cama, Edward tenía sus mejillas un poco coloradas, todo su cabello revuelto y sus labios rosados y carnosos me invitaba a que lo besaran, sin querer me fui acercando más y más, pero sentí mi teléfono sonar, me levante rápidamente, no lo podía encontrar, me puse la camisa de Edward, y me dirigí hacia la sala, estaban todas nuestras ropas en el suelo e incluso un jarrón roto, un desastre completo.

En la esquina de un sillón estaba el condenado teléfono, era un mensaje de Alice:

_**Le dije a tu mamá que te habías quedado a dormir en casa de Rosalie, no te voy a poder ver hasta dentro de un rato me toco turno de día nos vemos en la noche.**_

_**PD: dónde te metiste anoche te estuve buscando por más de tres horas. Después me cuentas.**_

Genial ahora tendría que contestar el cuestionario completo de Alice, vi la hora era las 12:00 pm, por suerte Alice le dijo eso a Renée, sino me hubiera matado.

Recogí toda mi ropa, me puse mi sostén y mis bragas, cuando unos pasos se acercaron y me tomaron por la cintura.

- Te ves muy sexy – me dio rápidos beso en todo mi cuello. - por qué dejaste la cama tan rápido ni siquiera te sentí.

- Lo siento – fue todo lo que pude decir porque me dio la vuelta y me beso dejándome sin aliento, sus labios sabían mil veces mejor de lo que recordaba este hombre me hacía perder mi cabeza, mis razón y mis sentidos.

Me soltó y me miro a mis ojos, su mirada era intensa sus hermosos orbes verdes era una excitante mezcla que me enloquecía. De pronto la cordura volvió a mí.

- Me tengo que ir ya es muy tarde mi mamá me va a matar.

- ¿Segura? Por qué podemos quedarnos un poco más.

- No, lo siento no puedo.- le dije dando cortos besos en sus labios.

- Esta bien me visto y te llevo. – se dio la vuelta pero antes me dio un corto pero no menos delicioso beso en los labios.

Me vestí con muy poca gana, fui al baño, me lave la cara para poder parecer más tranquila, y me peine mi muy desordenado cabello.

- ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás? – grito Edward.

- ¡En el baño! – abrió la puerta con su sonrisa ladeada se veía tan lindo.

- Estoy listo ¿Vamos? – me preguntó acercándose más a mí.

- Si vamos - Salimos del baño, y él no paraba de sonreír.

¿De que te ríes? – le pregunte un poco curiosa

- Del desastre que dejamos, a Esme no le va a gustar nada que su preciado jarrón chino este en mil pedacitos – dijo riéndose fuertemente.

- Hablando de eso ¿dónde estamos?

- En una de las casa de mi familia esta cerca del bar de anoche, es la más retirada de la cuidad.

- Oh ya veo y ¿Por qué me trajiste acá?

Me miro y me beso – porque alguien estaba ansiosa por comenzar. – dijo besándome lentamente, lo que deberia considerarse un crimen.

- Yo no fui la que rompió el jarrón con su excitación – le dije de picada.

- Esta bien lo admito pero en mi defensa diré que tu me sedujiste, a mi un pobre angelito – ahora era yo la que no podía para de reírse.

- Vamos pobre angelito será mejor.

Afuera estaba un radiante sol que me incrementaba más mi pequeño dolor de cabeza. Nos subimos en su volvo pero el amablemente me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

- Sabes sería mejor si me dejas una cuadra más abajo de mi casa.

- ¿Por qué? – me pregunto un poco molesto.

- Porque le dije a mi mamá que me quede a dormir en casa de Rose y si llego en tu auto va a sospechar.

- Ah si claro tienes razón.

El resto del camino fui mirando por la venta, Edward tenía razón la casa tanto como el pub estaban muy retirados de la ciudad.

.

.

.

- Bien llegamos – me dijo mirándome a los ojos intimidándome un poco - Bella después podemos hablar – su voz era más seria de lo que le había escuchado en todo el dia.

- Claro yo te llamo y nos juntamos.

- Perfecto pero no te olvides que yo tengo hoy turno de noche.

- Si yo también. – le dije.

- Nos vemos –dijo pero antes me agarro el brazo dando me vuelta y me dio un corto beso. Salí del auto y mire como desaparecía colina abajo.

Entre a mi casa no quería ver a Renee todavía ya que deberia tener una cara espantosa, pero mi grandiosa suerte decidió lo contrario.

- ¡BELLA! - me grito Renée desde la cocina.

- Hola mamá – intente sonar lo mejor que pude.

- Que bueno que llegas Alice paso por casa temprano y me dijo que te sentiste un poco mal y por eso te quedaste en casa de una amiga.

- Si así es Rosalie me invito. – dije mientras salía de la cocina. – mamá no me siento bien me voy a recostar un rato.

- Bella antes de que te vayas, conseguí trabajo en un restaurant empiezo dentro de una hora pero ya te deje la comida lista por si quieres comer y Charlie llegara hoy más tarde tuvo un problema en la comisaria.

- Que bueno mamá pero yo tampoco estaré en casa en la noche tengo turno en el parque. – dije arrastrando las palabras de verdad estaba cansada y un poco adolorida.

- Esta bien hija ve a descansar.

Tome un larga ducha, pense en todo lo sucedido a pesar de que no conocía a Edward por mucho tiempo no me arrepiento de lo que hice, fue tan tierno y dulce, unos lindo recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, pero luego pense que él no querría nada serio, Alice y Rose me lo dijeron y yo no me podía dar el lujo de volver a enamorarme y que me rompieran el corazón de nuevo tendría que poner un barrera a todo esto y no iba a ser nada fácil. Gracias al agua tibia mi cuerpo se relajo bastante. Salí de la ducha y me puse un buzo cómodo para dormir sin pensar en nada mas me quede dormida al instante.

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me dio hambre y baje las escalera en busca de algo de nutrientes, calenté un poco de lasaña que me dejo Renée en el microondas. Después busque que ponerme para hoy ya que se me hacia tarde me vestí con unos jeans negros muy ajustados, con una sutil blusa de tirantes verdes y mis convers. De pronto recordé que no tendría como irme, tuve que buscar un taxi para ir al parque.

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, el viaje en taxi era muy largo me arrepentí de no llamar a Edward pero es que no quería ser una carga para él, se que suena estúpido, pero por dentro de mi todo esta tan clisado, todo esta reparado por encima y con un solo toque todo se puede derrumbar.

Me baje del taxi con muy poco animo, pero bueno que se le va hacer. Me fui directo a la cabaña para ver con quién me tocaba las próximas dos horas.

Un chico de ojos azules como el cielo se acerco a mí, que por cierto era muy apuesto, de cabellos rubios y sueltos al viento que parecía tener un aspecto dulce pero a la vez de rocanrolero.

- ¿Tú eres Isabella? – me pregunto con una suave voz.

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Bueno porque yo seré tu compañero hoy mucho gusto – me dio su mano y me sonrió- soy Riley Biers.

- Un gusto Bella Swan. – creo que me puse colorada ya que sentía mis mejillas rojas- y ¿que tenemos que hacer hoy?

- Bien veamos ¿te han mostrado el puesto de las palomitas? – me pregunto muy entusiasmado.

- No todavía no, llevo pocos días acá – dije sincera.

- Vamos entonces sígueme. – camino hacia adelante con su vista fija en mi.

Nos fuimos a un puesto que quedaba en el centro del parque un pequeño stand con una ventanilla para atender a las personas, adentro tenía una gran máquina que no me alegraba mucho ver, a los lados muchos conos, cajitas y envases para poner las palomitas de maíz.

- ¿Sabes ocupar la máquina? - me preguntó pero con la cara de horror que le puse no necesito respuestas.

- Ok, mira de aquí - dijo señalando un gran saco de maíz – sacas un - cucharon de maíz y lo pones en este círculo de acá – adentro de la gran máquina había una especie de círculo con una tapa que hacia presión.

- Después sacas de este otro - al lado del primer saco había otro que contenía azúcar – también un cucharon, pero este lo vacías después que las palomitas estén a punto de explotar o si no, se te van a quemar y quedaran amargas – me miro como todo un profesor.

- Creo que por el bien de la gente las preparas tú – le dije riendo.

La mayor parte del tiempo paso rápido Riley era muy gracioso, siempre me contaba chistes. A mitad del turno me tentó a preparar las palomitas pero fue todo un desastre ya que eche el azúcar antes de tiempo y quedaron duras y negras, él no paraba de reír hasta que una señora nos interrumpió mientras limpiábamos.

- Quiero dos grandes y una pequeña por favor – la mujer se veía triste y cansada, en su mano se podían ver unas marcas que ella intento ocultar con su manga.

- Claro tome – le di el vuelto y me gire para sacar los embases. Riley era muy rápido y ya las tenia listas.

La mujer venia con una niña pequeña de rizos y un gran hombre que daba miedo. Me puse a observar la escena, a leguas se veía que él no era para nada simpático.

- Bella – me llamo Riley sacando me de mis pensamientos – ya tenemos que irnos solo falta que llegue el remplazo y nos vamos.

Asentí y le ayude a dejar todo ordenado y limpio. A los minutos después llegaron una pareja, supuse que eran el remplazo.

Una joven de piel oliva, bajita con una negra y larga cabellera me miro y me saludo, el otro chico que venía con ella sonrió y entro en el stand.

Lo siguiente que me toco hacer fue ir con Alice a la bodega la ayude a ordenar los premios que habían llegado.

- ¿Y bien me vas a contar? – me preguntó mientras sacaba unos osos pandas de peluche pequeños.

- Qué quieres te diga, me la pase súper bien ayer. – le dije sonriente.

- Claro por suerte me tienes a mí que pienso en todo – en verdad tenía que agradecerle a la duende me salvo de una gran discusión.

- Si amiguita linda – la abrase y moví para ambos lados - eres la mejor de todas.

- Si, si, pero no creas que te va a salir gratis – puso su mirada que es mejor estar a kilómetros de ella.

Así paso rápido los siguientes turnos Riley se ofreció a mostrarme la cuidad, yo no le respondí, solo sonreí, quizas y tal vez lo acepte.

Adentro de la cabaña quedaba poca gente, como siempre era una de las ultimas en salir, mientras guardaba mi delantal, apareció Edward.

- Bella – me encantaba como mi nombre salía de sus hermosos labios y su voz me estremecía – te tengo una sorpresa. – su cara parecía la de los niños cuando se les ocurre una travesura.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué es? – le dije acercándome lentamente a él.

- Nop señorita, lo sabrás mañana – me rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura hablándome al oído – te paso a buscar a las nueve a tu casa, te mostrare una cara de San francisco que te va a encantar.

No lo pude resistir lo bese dulcemente aunque me dije que no intentaría nada con él, pero tenerlo asi de cerca diciéndote las cosas más dulces, sus ojos viéndote y su aliento rozándote era una condena.

- Chicos vamos a cerrar tienen que salir – dijo Peter con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Claro ya vamos! – gritó Edward, me tomó la mano y me llevo a su auto. Increíblemente en realidad no había nadie, junto con él se me pasaba el tiempo volando.

Mire hacia todos lados no podía creer que Alice me haya dejado sola en el parque, pero como si Edward me leyera la mente me dijo:

- Tranquila yo le dije a la duende que te iba a llevar, quería hablar contigo – me volvió a abrazar, me dio un corto beso en los labios – pero cada vez que te veo tus labios me hipnotizan.

Me puse colorada, me costaba cree tener ese efecto en él, asi como él lo tenía en mi, por un momento ahí abrazándolo quise que fuera mio, solo mio.

Me abrió la puerta de su volvo y me llevo a mi casa, en el camino entero me tomo la mano haciendo círculos en ella y mirándome tiernamente, a decir verdad entre el Edward de esta mañana y el de ahora, prefería el de ahora con su cálida mirada.

Pero como todo sueño hay que despertar, me baje pero antes me beso y me prometió que mañana sería un gran dia.

Todo estaba oscuro dentro de casa casi tropiezo con un estúpido masetero, subí las escaleras un poco adormecida.

* * *

_**hola! primero que nada perdón por no subir el capitulo ayer *O* es que empezaron mis clases y estuve a full todo el dia perooo ya lo subi que es lo bueno :D**_

_**¿qué les parecio? ñ.ñ muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos para mi son tan importantes como un review **_

_**pero no por eso es menos importante dejar uno ;)**_

_**resumiendo eso es todo nos vemos el viernes**_

_**abrazos!**_


	8. Cosa de suerte

**8.- Cosa de suerte **

- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! – dijo un voz chillona sacándome las sabanas.

- Vamos ¡BELLAAAAA!- gritó Rosalie desde la puerta, ahí estaban las dos diablillas con una inmensa sonrisa más grande que la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

- Es que acaso ustedes no duermen ¿o qué? – les dije molesta eran las siete de la mañana, no es que fuera floja pero ¡vamos! lleva dos días seguidos acostándome tarde y levantándome temprano.

- Nop, no dormimos, somos vampiras – dijo Alice riendo acercándose a mí.

- Te venimos a sacar toda tu sangre – la voz de Rosalie daba miedo, las dos se me tiraron encima haciéndome cosquillas y mordiéndome el cuello, que por cierto me dolió.

- ¡BASTA SUELTENME PAR DE LOCAS! – les grite tratando de levantarme, las dos tenían bastante fuerza.

Después de lograr tirarlas al piso me puse de pie, poniendo toda mi cara de odio les dije:

- Y ¿bien qué hacen aquí? – mi voz sonaba ronca por el cansancio.

- ¡Oh! Bells se enojo mira Rosalie que podemos hacer – dijo Alice levantado las cejas.

- Mmm... – pensó Rose haciendo como que se sobaba el mentón – ¡YA SÉ! La vamos a llevar a conocer una hermosa tienda del lado sur de la cuidad que le encantara.

- ¿Qué? Ustedes de verdad se tienen que hacer ver, no puedo hoy me toca turno de día.

- Bells Bells, con Rose ya tenemos todo planeado – me apunto con un dedo y me dio una fría mirada – así que mueve ese traserito hacia la ducha – me dio la vuelta y me sonrió, la duende parece que era bipolar.

- Así se dice Ali – y se chocaron las manos parecían niñitas.

Después de tres largas horas entre bañarme, alistarme y decirles a las chicas que no era una muñeca para que me vistieran nos subimos al auto de Rosalie y fuimos a la dichosa tienda.

Por lo que me dijeron en el camino era un día de _"supply off"_ donde todas las prendas, marcas y accesorios estaban en descuento por lo que era como dijo Alice "una oportunidad que no te toca todos los días tu puerta".

La verdad es que estaba optimista hoy, había soñado en la noche con una hermosa imagen de Edward a mi lado, era la primera vez que soñaba con él se veía de una manera sublime.

Así que venir a una gran tienda donde las mujeres se peleaban, gritaba e incluso golpeaban por conseguir algo no me ponía los pelos de punta.

La tienda era como una cuadra entera divida por secciones en las cuales gracias a Rose tuvimos un tour completo del recinto explicándonos las mejores maneras de escoger y tomar lo que queríamos.

Por uno de los pasillo mientras esperaba a Alice que se probara su séptimo vestido, vi unos hermosos zapatos dorados con un bonito broche, eran perfectos para mi salida de hoy con Edward, los tome y sentí una fuerte mirada asesina frente a mí, una mujer altísima tomo uno y yo el otro, por su cara pude ver que no iba a soltarlo así que le hable pacíficamente.

- Disculpe pero yo los vi primero – la mujer dio una fuerte carcajada con algo de cinismo.

- Mira chiquita por tu bien yo que tú los dejaría ahí. – yo era una persona pacifica pero si me buscaban me encontraban.

- Ya le dije ya yo los vi primero y quiero que me dé el otro zapato. – se acerco a mí como intentándome quitar el zapato pero yo fui más ágil y la esquive haciendo que la mujer casi refalara no pude evitar reírme.

- Ok tacuaca o me das el zapato por las buenas o por las malas tú eliges – ese fue el limite, me podían decirlo que quisieran pero con mi estatura nadie se metía.

- ¡Oh vamos! este zapato fue hecho para alguien con pie de princesa no para ti pie grande, manguera sin gracia. – ya estaba lo suficiente enojada.

. No sabía que los insectos hablaran y menos uno tan feo y paliducho que ni cuerpo tiene pareces una tabla.

- La apunte con el tacón del zapato – ¡zorra barata que te crees ah! – le dije acerándole cada vez más el tacón – estas mas arreglada que me mesa de cumpleaños ni las pestañas son tuyas.

Y todo paso muy rápido la mujer se tiro encima de mí tirándome el pelo e intentando quitarme el zapato, yo no me quede, con el otro lado del zapato le pegaba para que me soltara.

- ¡BELLA! – gritó Alice que salía del probador, de pronto varias personas se nos quedaron viendo pero como la mujerzuela no me soltaba yo tampoco lo iba hacer, ya no eran por los zapatos era por mi orgullo la chiquita le iba a enseñar.

La tire a uno de los sillones que había para probarse los zapatos y ahí la zamarree rajándole la blusa mientras la maldita me miro y me pego una cachetada, a no, le dé volví la suya pero no una sino dos veces dejándole la cara más roja que un tomate.

Sentí que alguien la sacaba de donde la tenia, era Rose que pesco a la mujer junto con Alice que no paraba de reírse yo aproveche y le quite el zapato de su mano pero la muy maldita me mordió justo en ese momento Rose le doblo la mano.

Alice se acerco a mí y me dijo rápidamente – Corre a la caja y págalos para que no te los quite.

Dicho eso salí corriendo en dirección a las cajas pero estaban en la parte más alejada de la tienda por curiosidad mire hacia atrás y vi como otra mujer venia a ayudar a la mujerzuela dejándola libre, la mujerzuela corrió en dirección mía así que apresure el paso, con toda la suerte que tuve una sola estaba vacía, la vendedora me miro con cara rara, debía de tener un aspecto terrible pero no me importo, los page con una inmensa sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Vaya que estuvo bueno eso – dijo Rose mientras conducía a una alta velocidad.

- ¡Sii! - Alice no paraba de reír me miro y dijo – ¡SOMOS GUERRERAS! – y juntas chocamos las palmas las tres.

.

.

.

Como se nos hizo tarde con las compras tuvimos que ir directo al parque y dejamos las cosas que compramos en el auto de Rose.

- Chicas hay junta. Peter tiene algo importante que decirnos – dijo Mike cuando llegamos.

-Claro vamos para allá – respondió Alice

Nos dirigimos hacia la cabaña las tres y en el camino nos encontramos con Jasper y Riley.

- ¿Qué nos irá a decir? - preguntó Jasper mirando a Alice.

- ¿Qué? Por qué me miras así – dijo Alice

Jasper se encogió de hombros – No sé quizás sabes algo-

- Estoy igual que ustedes Peter no me ha dicho nada y si nos apuramos lo sabremos.

El lugar estaba repleto nunca pensé que trabajaran tantas personas aquí pude distinguir a varios que conocía y a otros que sinceramente nunca había visto pero que amablemente me saludaban.

- Silencio, silencio por favor – dijo Peter para callar el bullicio.

- Mira qué guapo se ve enojado – dijo Alice, mientras que Jasper fruncía el seño y Rose se reía.

- ¡Ok chicos! – Dijo Peter esta vez más fuerte – quiero comunicarles de un concurso que se realizara acá en el parque.

Dicho esto todas las voces se alzaron, todos se preguntaban de qué iban o que había que hacer. Peter tuvo que gritar para que lo escucharan.

- ¡SILENCIO! La situación es la siguiente los dueños del parque decidieron hacer una concurso para los trabajadores y para atraer más público – Alice y Rosalie estaban calladas algo que me extraño demasiado.

-Es un concurso de bailes y todos participaran, el escenario estará en el centro del parque, ¡Por favor! he dicho silencio. – Peter era un hombre que de verdad se veía bien dirigiendo a los demás. –

- ¿Y cómo bailaremos? ¿En grupos? – pregunto Noela desde el fondo.

- Eso es lo que les estoy tratando de explicar pero si no se callan no seguiré – dicho esto todos se callaron. – bien así está bien, sigo.

Busque con la mirada para todos lados pero no pude encontrar a Edward.

- ¿En qué estaba?

- En las bases del concurso – le dijo una mujer a Peter que estaba al lado de él.

- Así claro, como decía esto es una idea loca pero créanme tiene un buen premio – Peter se rio y fijo su mirada en Alice – el baile se designara por azar cuantos y quienes harán la coreografía.

- ¡COMO! – gritaron varios a la vez.

- Dios, escuchen primero y después preguntan, como les decía con esta maquinita de aquí – señalo Peter a una gran bola que la tenía en sus manos la chica que estaba al lado de Peter, tenía una manillita y dentro de ella varios números en pelotas como la de los juegos de azar.

- Sacaremos la primera bolita que nos dirá el número de personas que participaran en el baile y después sacáramos las bolitas necesarias para saber los nombre elegidos.

- ¡Ooh! - exclamaron varios.

- También les quiero presentar a Regina – señalo a la mujer que estaba a su lado bajita, de una figura como reloj de arena, e inmensa sonrisa. Todos los chicos dieron un fuerte alarido lo que llevo a que Rosalie le diera un codazo a Emmett.

- Ella me ayudara a escoger a los ganadores – le dio una mirada coqueta a Regina – y a programar todo.

- ¿Cómo se juzgarán a los competidores? – preguntó en voz alta una chica de cabello voluminoso y rizado.

- Buena pregunta Jessica. Cada uno se le asignara un número y con ese se identificaran, cuando la gente compre sus entradas se les regalara un cupón para que voten por el número del participante y al final cuando todos hayan participado se contaran y daremos los resultados final.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Nadie hablo, creo que todos se quedaron pensando en el concurso. - Bien creo que eso es todo y por cualquier duda o consulta acérquense a mi o Regina y pasen donde Charlotte para que les dé su número y queden registrados.

Dicho eso todos salieron en dirección hacia la oficina de Charlotte como si eso les diera más oportunidades de ganar, Alice se acerco donde Peter y atrás le siguió Jasper como cachorrito. Entre el disturbio perdí de vista a Rose y a Emmett.

- Que divertido un baile – dijo Riley cercándose más a mi – ojala que nos toque juntos me encantaría bailar contigo.

No sabía que decirle así que simplemente le sonreí.

- Creo que deberíamos a ir a inscribirnos – Riley me hablaba pero lo único que quería era encontrar a Edward.

- Claro vamos – le dije después de rendirme de buscarlo.

En el camino Riley iba muy apegado a mí en varias ocasiones tuve que alejarme un poco no es que no me gustara pero prefería mantener cierta distancia.

Como la oficina de Charlotte era pequeña espere a Riley mientras se anotaba para luego hacerlo yo, en frente pude ver que estaba Edward con Jasper y Emmett, Edward tenía el ceño fruncido se notaba que estaba molesto y Jasper no paraba de reír. De repente la mirada de él se cruzo con la mía lo que me puso algo nerviosa sus ojos estaban de un verde muy oscuro.

- Bella puedes entrar – me dijo Riley.

- Claro – montones de libros se podían ver en el pequeño escritorio de Charlotte, se veía cansada la pobre y algo triste

- Hola Bella – me saludo acomodándose sus grandes lentes.

- Hey Charlotte, vengo por el numerito – le dije en broma, la chica rio a pesar de ser algo callada me agradaba.

- Claro todos están algo eufóricos con esto a mi me tiene muy nerviosa sobretodo tener que estar encima de algo que no sea el suelo.

- ¿Tú también vas a participar? – le pregunte confundida.

- Si– dijo bajito dando un suspiro – Peter dijo que todos los empleados tienen que participara por eso trajo a Regina para que lo ayudara.

Al parecer la llegada de Regina no le gustaba mucho a Charlotte.- Bien ¿y qué número me toco? – pregunte para cambiar el tema ya que a ella no le parecía agradar.

Tecleo algunas letras en su computador, mientras la esperaba vi desde la ventana a Lauren coquetear con Edward, no puedo decir que me fue indiferente porque no fue así, la muy zorra parecía gata en celos pero Edward no se veía de muy buen humor.

- Ok Bella te toco el número 21 ojala te traiga suerte.

-Gracias, suerte para ti también nos vemos – quería seguir viendo la escena detrás de la ventana pero ya se me hacia tarde para mi siguiente turno.

Salí pensando en mi número, me gusta el 21 aunque no creo que ganase ni con toda la suerte del mundo.

- Hey Bella – me llamo Riley todavía estaba afuera esperándome.

- Pensé que te habías ido – le dije sus ojos azules me miraron algo triste.

- Si es que te estaba esperando para preguntarte algo – sonrió y se le marcaron unos lindos hoyuelos.

- Claro dime – le respondí con la misma sonrisa.

- En el camino te digo vamos a ver con quien nos toco primero.

Caminamos hacia los casilleros para ver nuestro horario, estar cerca de él me recordó a James y lo nerviosa que me ponía con tan sólo verlo, fue extraño no me pasaba esto cuando estaba con Edward era como si con él borrara todo los malo que me había pasado.

- ¿Qué número te toco? – le pregunte.

- El 30 ¿y a ti?

- El 21 aunque para alguien como yo que tiene dos pies izquierdos no creo que le vaya muy bien.

- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar soy muy buen bailarín – dijo dando una vuelta haciendo me reír.

- Tal vez lo tome en cuenta – le dije tocandole el hombro.

El sonido de un timbre nos aviso que tenias que ya estar en nuestros puesto con Riley corrimos hacia la cabaña.

- Lo siento creo que tendremos que hablar después – le dije

- Claro no te preocupes después hablamos nos vemos – me beso la mejilla y se fue.

Según la tabla de horarios me tocaba las 4 horas seguidas de mesera en el pequeño restaurant del parque. Éste quedaba hacia el final de él, un poco más lejos que la cabaña, me toco compartir turno con Lauren, Noela y Jessica como meseras y adentro preparando los alimentos pude ver a Tyler, María, y a otra chica a la cual era la primera vez que veía.

- Así es chicas como les digo Edward está muy animado yo creo que de aquí a la otra semana no pasa – escuche decir a Lauren mientras limpiaba una de las mesas.

- No lo sé Lauren ya sabes Savannah puede regresar y arruinar todo – dijo Jessica en tono de burla.

Quise seguir escuchando pero tenía que ir a buscar un pedido a la barra aunque en los susurros de ellas los podía escuchar, tenía un muy buen oído.

- Esa estúpida no me preocupa no creo que regrese y menos que sepa que Edward volvió – sentí su mirada posarse sobre mi – si juego bien mis cartas estoy segura que Edward me invitara a la boda de su tía y me presentara como su novia.

Escuchar eso me sorprendió mucho algo me decía que la mayoría de lo que decía Lauren era mentira, pero por otro lado estaba lo que Alice y Rose me dijeron, podría ser que él no sintiera lo mismo que siento yo.

Los chicos que estaban en la cocina eran muy amables sobre todo Maggie que descubrí que era la hermana menor de Riley. Tenían el mismo color de ojos pero el pelo de ella era más rubio rojizo en melena.

Cuando pasó el turno las dos fuimos a tomar el descanso juntas, nos sentamos en los sillones que había en la cabaña y compramos dos malteadas.

- ¿Y hace cuanto tiempo que trabajas aquí? – le pregunte mientras me acomodaba.

- Tres veranos. Mi hermano me ayudo a conseguirlo – tomo de su malteada y miro al vacio - en un principio quería el dinero para un concierto y como mis notas no habían sido muy buenas mis padres me dijeron que yo tenía que costearme los gastos si quería ir.

- ¿y fuiste? – la chica era muy agradable, era fácil conversar con ella.

- No... No pude, ese verano Riley se enfermo – hizo una mueca de dolor – somos muy unidos sabes, él dice que es porque solo nos llevamos por unos meses, antes le gustaba decir que éramos mellizos – se rió – la mayoría le creía, no se nota mucho la diferencia.

- Me hubiera gustado tener un hermano.

-Es divertido siempre nos apoyamos aunque no todos los hermanos son así, después me acostumbre a tener mi dinero ganado por mí y me quede – me sonrió – ¿y tú por qué llegaste aquí?

- Gracias a la loca de mi amiga Alice, ella me convenció de trabajar aquí para pasar más tiempo juntas.

- Ah ya veo... Alice estuvo un tiempo saliendo con mi hermano – se acerco a mi – pero aquí entrenos a Riley le gustan las relaciones serias, y digamos que a ella no.

- Bueno algunos les cuesta comprometerse.

- Claro por ejemplo a mí tampoco me gustan las relaciones tan serias creo que es un lio.

- Yo pienso igual. – reímos y seguimos hablando hasta que nos avisaron que Peter quería otra junta en la parte de atrás de la cabaña.

El mismo tumulto de gente que estaba en la mañana se encontraba ahora al parecer la gente de la mañana y la tarde estaban aquí.

- ¡Bellaaa! – me llamo Alice desde atrás.

- Aquí Alice – venia muy sonriente y con las mejillas coloradas no quise saber el motivo.

- Hola Alice – la saludo Maggie.

- !Maggie tanto tiempo! – la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien gracias.

- ¡CHICOS! – grito Peter. El ruido ceso un poco y el continuo - Como veo que todos tienen su número vamos a sacar al primer grupo que tendrá que participar.

Todos dieron un grito fuerte que supuse era de alegría, estaban en su mayoría muy entusiasmados. Se nos acercaron Rosalie y Emmett junto con Jasper y Ángela.

- Ojala chicas que nos toque juntas – dijo Rose.

- Va a ser fantástico ya verán.

- Muy bien comencemos – miro a la chica que estaba a su lado – Regina querida dale la vuelta. – la chica giro la tómbola, ni una mosca voló todos estaban callados y salió una pequeña bolita blanca.

- El primer grupo será de... – hablo Regina – 3 participantes.

- Que bien vamos bien – dijo Alice.

La chica volvió a mover la tómbola y dejo caer 3 bolitas más, las que dirían quienes armarían el grupo.

- Redoble de tambores por favor – dijo en broma Peter a lo cual Mike golpeo unos tarros creando el sonido y todos rieron.

- Y el primer número es el 4, que venga aquí el numero 4.

- Felicidades osita – le dijo Emmett a Rose dándole un corto beso.

Rosalie rio y subió coquetamente al lado de Peter.

- Que suerte Rose – le dijo él abrazándola – bien el segundo número es el... 18. – Alice dio un grito y pequeños saltitos antes de subir me susurro al oído.

- Solo faltas tú linda.

- Felicidades Ali – dijo Peter dándole un beso muy cerca de los labios.

- Y el ultimo numero – dijo Regina – es el... 12

Todos se sorprendieron, Alice frunció el ceño, Rose dio un suspiro de tristeza y una muy avergonzada Charlotte subió al frente.

- Suerte Charlotte – le dijo Peter – Bien creo que eso sería todo la presentación será la próxima semana el día viernes. Pueden volver a sus turnos chicos.

* * *

_**Holiwis! ¿les gusto? jajaja me diverti mucho escribiendo este capítulo ojala les guste y de paso me digan que les parecio ¿siiiiiiiiiiii? *u* **_

_**recibir un review es como que Robert toque el timbre de tu casa :D así de excitante ;) **_

_**buenooo nos vemos el martes**_

_**besos y abrazos!**_


	9. Mis favoritos

**9.- Mis favoritos **

_**Canciones::: Charlie Brown – Yellow de Coldplay **_

Después de terminar mi último turno Rosalie me trajo a mi casa. Entre en ella y Renée estaba ordenando sus cosas para irse a trabajar. Hacía un calor tremendo, decidí ir a bañarme ya que faltaba poco para que Edward me pasara a buscar.

Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que salía con un chico, con Edward era diferente, todo con él era completamente diferente.

Me reí fuertemente cuando vi los zapatos que me había comprado hoy, siempre que los viera me recordaría cómo los conseguí. De mi closet saque una blusa blanca con una falda que combine con un lindo cinturón. Me acerque a mi pequeño joyero para buscar alguna cadena para ponérmela pero fue algo estúpido ya que al abrirla de entre medio salió la cadena que tenía el símbolo del infinito que me había regalado James, ver la no me hizo nada de bien, cerré fuertemente la cajita y seguí arreglándome.

- ¡BELLA!- grito Renée desde abajo – ¡Un chico te busca! – Salí casi corriendo, con Renée nunca se sabía que le podría estar diciendo a Edward.

- Hola Bella – me dijo con su dulce voz - te ves muy bonita.

- Hola y... ¿gracias?

- ¿Y bien van a salir? – Preguntó Renée – que bueno que mi niñita conozca gente nueva y tan guapa como... – se quedo pensando por un momento – ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

- Edward – dijo con una sonrisa – Edward Cullen.

- Memorizado y grabado – dijo y se toco con su dedo índice su frente.

- Mamá ya tenemos que irnos.

-¡Claro! nos vemos Edward.

- Adiós señora Swan.

- ¡ay! no niño nada de señora ¿qué acaso me veo tan vieja? – se dio una vuelta en el aire causando una sonrisa en Edward – sólo Renée.

- Mamá. - le reprendí.

- Esta bien Bells váyanse ya. – nos dijo cerrándonos un ojo.

Subimos a su auto mientras me daba una alucinante sonrisa.

- Tu madre es simpática.

- Que bueno que te agrade.

- De verdad, es bueno saber que no es una vieja amargada - estaba tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

- Es bueno saberlo – dije entre risas.

- No, creo que no me explique bien es sólo que... pensé que ya sabes... era de ese tipo de mujeres preocupadas por su imagen y el qué dirán – lo dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

- No, Renée es de lo más relajado que hay, a veces pienso que ella es la hija y yo la madre por la manera en que se comporta.

Me miro a los ojos y me toco suavemente mi mejilla dando me un dulce y corto beso.

- Bien creo que si sigo así no podre mostrarte lo que quiero – dijo alejándose un poco de mi.

Reí y le dije – muy bien entonces ojos en la carretera.

- ¡Como usted diga señorita!

Siguió conduciendo y yo me fije en la mayoría de sus gestos, algunos me causaban risa, como cuando entre juntaba sus cejas o cuando pasaba su mano por su despeinada cabellera o sus ojos con la luz de la noche era más verde oscuro.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – me preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que lo observada detenidamente.

- Puede que sí.

- ¿Puede? – me dijo levantando una ceja viéndose de los más sexy.

- Si tal vez y... ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ya falta poco para que lo veas.

.

.

.

Llegamos a un gran parque con muchos árboles que se veían muy enormes y oscuros.

- Sabes… muy pocos saben que me gusta venir aquí – me tomó de la mano y me guio donde pude ver una gran pantalla como la de los cines y con varios asientos.

- ¿Te gusta ver películas al aire libre? – le pregunte incrédula.

- Si así es, es mucho más relajante, me fascina.

- ¿Y qué película veremos?

- Un clásico, siéntate aquí mientras voy por algo de comer y vuelvo.

- Ok – le dije mientras me acomodaba en uno de los asientos.

El lugar de a poco se fue llenando la mayoría eran parejas y muy pocas de ellas eran jóvenes me causo risa, jamás lo hubiera pensado de Edward.

- Llegue – dijo Edward quien traía un gran bote de palomitas, dos bebidas y una cajita que no sabía qué era.

- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que película veremos?

- Si pero antes que nada no te rías... – me miro con sus ojos verdes- escogí esta película porqué – en su susurros dijo – me gusta y supuse que a ti también te gustaría – me sonrió y se acerco más a mi

- Esta bien te prometo que no me reiré- dije pensado que sería alguna de acción y con mucha sangre - ¿Y bien?

- Es Ghosts. – dijo bajito.

- ¿Ghosts? – pregunte confundida nunca pensé que sería una tan triste como esa pero para ser sinceros era una de mis favoritas.

- Si Ghosts – me miro algo tímido – ¿no te... gusta?

- No, claro que no, en realidad me encanta es sólo que... – me beso y sentí que me faltaba el aire.

- Perdón es que te ves tan linda así – dijo con una dulce sonrisa. A veces Edward era tan tierno.

Esta vez fui yo quien junto nuestros labios en un corto beso ya que casi se le cae la cajita que traía.

- ¿Qué hay ahí? – dije mirando la cajita.

- Otra de mis cosas favoritas – movió la cajita y salieron chocolates cubiertos de caramelo – mis favoritos son los amarillos, ese es mi color favorito.

- Bueno mi color favorito es el morado pero creo que no hay de ese – dije riendo.

- No, lo siento señorita pero en compensación tenemos azules, amarillos y anaranjados ¿cuales desea?

No pude evitar reír por la voz que puso de vendedor – Mmm... no tendría verdes amable caballero – le seguí el juego y no podía dejar de sonreír.

- ¡Por supuesto señorita! – me dio un chocolate en la boca.

- Mmm... muy ricos. – los dos reímos pero nos interrumpió una música y luz que avisaban que la película empezaba.

Edward se acomodo muy cerca mío cosa que me ponía nerviosa, se veía muy lindo con sus cabellos cobres al viento y su hermosa sonrisa.

La película empezó y en ciertos momentos me quedaba viéndolo, la música de la película me atrajo por un momento y vi que iba en una de las partes más románticas donde sonaba aquella melodía tan conocida y ella empezaba a moldear. El se coloca detrás de ella y juntos se acarician, en ese momento pude sentir los brazos de Edward y su aliento en mi oído. Puse mi cabeza en su hombro y así seguimos por el resto de la película. Las horas que duró la película se me hicieron humo y ni cuenta me di cuando llegamos a la parte más triste de la trama, era aquella en la cual nuevamente suena la melodía y ella se da cuenta que él siempre estuvo allí con ella pero lamentablemente él se tiene que ir. Eso me dio mucha triste he innegablemente salieron algunas lagrimas de mis ojos y vi que Edward me acariciaba mi mano y su carita se veía aun más tierna de lo que había visto.

- No lo puedo evitar es tan triste – dije después de que se terminara el film y salieran las letras.

- Tranquila a todos nos pasa y aquí entre nos yo también lloré la primera vez que la vi.

- ¿En serio?

- Sip, ahora con el tiempo me he vuelto más inmune – dijo con una sonrisa – pero vamos esto no es lo único que quiero que veas. ¡Andando!

.

.

.

_****Robé una llave  
Llevé el auto al centro donde se reúnen los chicos perdidos  
Llevé el auto al centro y tomé lo que me ofrecieron  
para liberarme.  
Vi las luces apagarse al final de la escena  
Vi las luces apagarse y estaban justo en frente de mi****_

Mi vista se fue perdiendo con el pasar de la luces en el camino. Mis ojos las seguían sin poder parpadear, una vista hermosa. Este tipo de cosas nunca se ven en un pueblo tan aburrido como lo es Forks. Estaba maravillada con todo. Edward tomo mi mano, estaba fría como hielo y sus ojos perdidos.

_****En mis sueños de espantapájaros  
cuando rompen en mil pedazos mi corazón  
Puedo ser una brillante rosa roja**_

_**Que surge y hace estallar el concreto  
Ser el corazón de los dibujos animados  
enciende un fuego, enciende una chispa  
enciende un fuego, una llama en mi corazón  
correremos salvajemente  
brillaremos en la oscuridad****_

- ¿Te sucede algo? – le pregunte ya que su rostro cambio cuando nos bajamos.

Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me beso, su labio superior encarcelo el mío con ávida pasión sin quererlo gemí en su boca y él me dio su hermosa sonrisa ladeada.

- Recuerda que esto es sólo otra parada – me dijo mientras me llevaba hacia una gran puerta.

Al entrar me lleve una sorpresa, el lugar era enorme repleto de gente a más no poder. Unas parpadeantes luces de color y una especie de humo rellenaban junto con la decoración, la música sonaba fuertemente. Bajamos por una escalera hasta el área central.

_****Todos los chicos, todas las chicas  
toda la locura en el mundo  
**_

_**Todos los chicos, todas las chicas  
Toda la locura que sucede  
Todas las subidas, todas las caídas**_

_**Mientras la habitación va dando vueltas****_

Todo el mundo saltaba enérgicamente, de repente tiraron unos papelillos de colores, los chicos gritaban al son de la canción. Una chica pasó con una bandeja entregando uno pequeños vasos que a mi sorpresa también eran de colores fluorescentes, Edward escogió uno amarillo y lo tomo al instante, reí cuando me entrego uno morado, no sabía lo que era pero lo imite y lo tome rápidamente. El trago escoció mi garganta, era muy fuerte. Edward me tomo de mi cintura y seguimos saltando y bailando junto con los demás.

Todos estaban realmente locos y ebrios, algo me decía que el vaso de color no solo contenía alcohol ya que mi cuerpo se sintió algo raro, oleadas con sensaciones de euforia, alegría, felicidad, empatía in crescendo y de una sensación de ligereza mental y física. Mi vista la sentía borrosa e intente parpadear rápidamente para que se arreglara. Edward me veía con cierta picardía y sus ojos con un brillo cual niño hizo una travesura, lentamente se fue acercando a mí, tomó mi cinturón y me acerco a él, en el oído me susurro _"relájate"_ mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja, causándome cosquillas, una suave risa salió de mis labios junto con un nuevo gemido, su mano subió por mis muslos llegando hasta mi cintura nuevamente pero esta vez no se detuvo siguió subiendo hasta mi espalda, sus suaves caricias me desesperaban, quería más mucho más.

Al son de la música unos globos que estaban en el techo se empezaron a reventar, el sonido era estruendoso pero no molesto como lo es siempre, todo era completamente nuevo, Edward me abrazo, me dio otro vaso de color pero esta vez me lo tome más lento y pude sentir el sabor amargo de este. Juntos vimos como los globos que se reventaban traían en su interior pintura fluorescente, no nos importo mancharnos, al contrario estábamos felices, estábamos "extasiados".

_****Correremos salvajemente  
Estaremos brillando en la oscuridad**_

_**así que nos volveremos locos**_  
_**brillaremos en la oscuridad****_

Los colores eran maravillosos, a Edward le cayó un poco en el lado derecho de su rostro, instintivamente lleve mis manos a su cara, con mis dedos deliñé cada parte de ella, sus labios, su mentón, sus mejillas, inevitablemente lo bese, me volví adicta a ellos.

Me sentía que flotaba, nos alejamos un poco del centro y vimos en las mesas que habían unos recipiente llenos de pastillas de colores con caritas felices, reí como loca.

_****Así que nos elevaremos**_

_**Luminosos y conectados**_

_**Brillaremos en la oscuridad****_

Edward junto nuestras manos y las elevo, nos quedamos viéndolas, eran tan perfectas juntas, la una y la otra se amoldaban para hacer algo simplemente perfecto. Eran suaves, muy blancas y a pesar de todo muy frías. Las acerco a sus labios y las beso lentamente, con cariño, nos abrazamos, todo era irreal.

Todo giraba, me tuve que mantener en los brazos de Edward mientras seguía bailando y saltando.

Después de lo que parecieron segundos, minutos, horas, no lo sabía, pero tampoco me importaba, nada me importaba.

.

.

.

Con su ayuda salí de aquel energético lugar, su auto, en el camino de no sé donde saltaba en variadas ocasiones causando grandes carcajadas, Edward no soltaba mi mano y me miraba riéndose.

A medida que íbamos avanzando sentí el exquisito olor de mar, me encantaba y podía oír el ruido de las olas. Mire por la venta, estábamos en el puente Golden Gate. Mis ojos se agrandaron ante tal belleza todo estaba perfectamente alumbrado, no sé si era yo o en verdad era así pero era algo increíble.

Toque su rostros, era tan suave. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el sonido y el olor.

- bella durmiente llegamos – abrí lentamente mis ojos. Tenía a Edward al frente con su sonrisa ladeada.

Nuevamente me baje con su ayuda, esta sensación parecía no acabar, era como flotar.

Mis pies estaban sin mis zapatos y pude sentir la arena debajo de ellos.

- Está es la última parada – me dijo sacando una pequeña radio.

_****Mira las estrellas**_

_**Mira como brillan por ti**_

_**Y todo lo que haces**_

_**Si, ellas eran todas amarillas****_

Una hermosa hilera de pequeñas velas alumbraba un camino directo al mar.

_****Yo vine**_

_**Escribí una canción para ti**_

_**Y todas las cosas que haces**_

_**Y fue llamada "Amarillo"****_

Todo era perfecto una gran y esplendida luna era la única que nos observa. El maldito olor me tenia hipnotizada todos mis sentidos estaba en alerta y mi corazón latía aceleradamente.

_****Entonces después tomé mi giro**_

_**Oh que cosa para haber hecho**_

_**Y fue llamada amarillo****_

_****Tu piel  
Oh si, tu piel y huesos  
Se convirtieron en algo hermoso  
Y lo sabes  
Tu sabes que te amo  
Tu sabes que te amo****_

Tomo de mis manos y me acerco a él, abrazándome, dio pequeños besos entre mis hombros, mi cuello, mi rostro y acabando en mis labios. No sé si era por sus caricias o por la suave brisa que recorrió mi cuerpo que sentí pequeños escalofríos, Edward los sintió y me abrazo más fuerte, pude sentir su calor, su olor.

- ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es cierto? – me preguntó cerca de mi oído.

- No – dije bajito.

Débilmente podía ver el vaivén de las olas y como estas estallaban entre las rocas y de lejos muy lejos se distinguía el puente.

_****Yo nadé,  
Yo salté para ti  
Oh, que cosa para hacer  
Porque tú eras toda amarilla****_

_****Dibujé una línea  
Dibujé una línea para ti  
Oh, que cosa para hacer  
Y era toda amarilla****_

Seguimos así, en ese suave movimiento al ritmo de la canción. Puso su cara más cerca de mi rostro y con su tierna voz me canto la letra de la canción.

_****Tu piel  
Oh si, tu piel y huesos  
Se convirtieron en algo hermoso  
Y lo sabes  
Por ti yo sangraría hasta secarme  
Por ti yo sangraría hasta secarme****_

**- **Edward – dije sin pensarlo – no quiero que esto acabe.

Mentalmente me reprendí por lo que dije. Así no era como tenían que ir las cosas, me prometí a mi misma no sentir este tipo de sentimientos no de nuevo, o al menos, hasta que las antiguas cicatrices sanaran.

- yo tampoco – dijo sorprendiéndome. Paso lentamente su mano por mi espalda subiendo y subiendo, haciendo pequeños círculos. Con su otra mano tomo mi rostro y me beso. No como antes, esto también era nuevo, fue lento pero a la vez cargado de sentimientos. Sus labios se movían sincronizados con los míos.

_****Es cierto, mira como brillan por ti  
Mira como brillan por ti  
Mira como brillan por... ti**  
**_

Nos sentamos en una manta, que a mi sorpresa también era amarilla. Me quede mirándola y reí.

- ¿Qué? Te dije que el amarillo era mi color favorito – dijo haciéndome cosquillas.

_****Mira como brillan por ti  
Mira como brillan por ti  
Mira como brillan...****_

Luego nos abrazamos y no quedamos viendo las estrellas, estaban al igual que todo hermosas, esplendidas.

Así estuvimos por un largo momento, tan largo que de repente aparecieron pequeños rayos de sol.

- ¡Oh por dios esta amaneciendo! – dije preocupada.

- No te preocupes ya solucione eso – me dijo abrazándome nuevamente – sólo relájate Bella.

Y así lo hice me relaje y vi como el sol subía de apoco llenándonos por completo. Una gama de hermosos colores vi.

- Edward – dije bajito jugando con sus dedos.

- ¿si Bella?

- Este es mi lugar favorito.

_****Mira las estrellas  
Mira como brillan por ti  
Y todas las cosas que haces...****_

* * *

_**hola! bueno no sé mucho que decir, estuve bloqueda toda la semana que ni ganas de arreglar el cap me dio :/ **_

_**Cuando lo escribir de verdad me habia gustado como quedo *-* es uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir :D amo coldplay ñ.ñ**_

_**En fin espero que les guste y ojala se den el tiempo de escribir aunque sea un ¿me gusto? XD siempre es super leer sus reviews ;)**_

_**Espero poder subir más caps ahora que voy a tener como "micro vacaciones" y de pasada las invito a leer mi primera adaptacion que es genialosa ;)**_

_"La Lista del odio"_

_Nunca quise que alguien muriera._

_Hace cinco meses, el novio de Isabella Swan, Edward, abrió fuego en la cafetería escolar. Al lanzarse para detenerlo, Isabella inadvertidamente salvó la vida de una compañera de clases, pero se vio implicada en el tiroteo por la lista que ella ayudo a crear. Una lista de las personas y cosas que ella y Edward odiaban. La lista que él usó para elegir a sus objetivos._

**_Chan chan chan *O* _**

**_la pueden encontrar en mi perfil junto con las portadas y el trailer._**

**_un abrazo y !FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA!_**


End file.
